Discovery
by caith21
Summary: This is losely based on season 3, episode 12. Alex decides to run medical tests to see if she can help Sam but there are unforeseen consequences. Can Kara get to her sister in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kara's apartment**_

"Morning" Kara said as she shuffled into the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

"Wow" Alex replied as she turned to face Kara. "You look exactly how I feel."

"How are you even functioning right now?" Kara asked as she rested her head on the bench.

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee" Alex replied as she poured coffee into her travel mug.

Kara raised her head "I wish caffeine had the same effect on Kryptonians."

Alex smiled "You're the one that insisted on watching another episode than another and another."

"I know but that show is so addictive" Kara replied. "How many episodes did we actually watch?"

"Ten" Alex replied, raising her eyebrows in amazement.

"I think that's a new record for sister night" Kara joked.

Alex chuckled and glanced at her watch "I'm late."

Kara stretched her arms above her head "I thought J'onn gave you the morning off."

"He did" Alex replied as she picked up her keys and phone.

"So what are you late for?"

Alex considered telling Kara the truth but decided against it. "I just have a few errands to run before work."

Kara sensed Alex was holding something back from her "What sort of..."

"And it looks like you have a few errands of your own" Alex interrupted, nodding towards the TV.

Kara frowned and turned her attention to the TV, sighing as she watched several police cars chasing a vehicle down the highway. "Even the criminals are starting early"

Alex smiled and watched Kara vanish and return wearing her Supergirl costume. "Don't be too hard on them"

"I've had four hours sleep, I'm tired and I'm hungry" Kara replied as she opened the apartment window. "So I'm making no promises" She added before disappearing out of the window.

Alex's phone vibrated in her hand as a message came through from Sam. She quickly replied before exiting Kara's apartment.

 **XXX**

"What is this place?" Sam asked as she followed Alex through the labyrinth of corridors beneath the City.

"It's an underground hospital slash bunker or at least it will be when it's finished" Alex replied.

"An underground bunker" Sam repeated.

"You wanted to be discreet" Alex smiled as she pushed open the door to the examination room and gestured for Sam to enter.

"It's hard to believe all this is under the City."

"You have your boss to thank for part of it; she helped fund the project."

"Lena?" Sam asked.

Alex nodded "The Daxam attack helped identify areas we needed to improve on in order to be better prepared. Facilities similar to this one are currently being built or in some Cities re-opened in case of another attack." Alex paused and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I never thought we would be under another attack so soon after the Daxam's."

"Reign"

Alex nodded

"Are they any closer to stopping her?" Sam asked.

"There's still a lot we don't know about her but we will stop her."

Sam glared at Alex, her fingers twitching involuntarily.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, noticing Sam's blank expression and twitching. "Sam" she said a little louder.

Sam blinked and glanced around the room. "Sorry, I must have zoned out."

"I noticed" Alex replied. "Is this what you've been experiencing?"

Sam sighed and perched her-self on the edge of the bed. "My mind keeps wandering; at first I thought it was down to stress but I can go a whole day and have no memory of it. I've missed meetings, conference calls, parent evenings, Ruby..." Sam's voice broke and tears filled her eyes.

Alex quickly moved closer and wrapped her arm around Sam. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok."

"I can't help but feel like I'm failing Ruby and I'm pretty sure Lena's going to fire me" Sam sobbed.

"You are a great mother; the bound you share with Ruby is the strongest I've ever seen between a mother and daughter."

Sam shook her head "So what's wrong with me?" she sobbed.

"That's what we're going to find out." Alex placed her hand on Sam's shoulder "If we find anything, we will deal with it together."

Sam nodded "Thanks Alex, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"That's what friends are for." Alex stood and retrieved a patient gown from a nearby cupboard. "I'd like to do an ECG and take some bloods to start with." She said, handing Sam the gown. "I'd also like to do a CAT scan because of the headaches and memory loss you've described."

"I guess I should tell you I'm not exactly fond of needles." Sam said as she took the gown from Alex.

"A phobia of needles isn't uncommon?"

"I wouldn't say I had a phobia; more like a bad experience from my childhood."

"What happened?"

"I had Salmonella when I was a kid and it took the nurse several painful attempts before she finally got the cannula in the back of my hand. I've hated needles ever since."

Alex smiled "I promise to be gentle."

Sam exhaled a long breath and stood "Ok than, let's get started."

"I just have a few things to set up; you can use the changing cubicle over there to get changed." Alex said nodding towards a blue curtain in the corner of the room.

Sam made her way over to the changing area and closed the curtain. She caught her reflection in the mirror and couldn't quite believe it was her own. Shaking her head, she placed her belongs down and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What the..." Sam pulled open her shirt and ran her hand over the black symbol on her chest. She frowned in confusion as she tried to recall her memories from this morning.

"Are you ok in there?" Alex asked

Sam froze, her mind racing to make sense of what was going on as images flashed before her. Her heart beat quickened and her vision blurred as an unknown voice surrounded her. She felt her-self slipping backwards but fought to remain in control.

"Sam" Alex repeated.

"Just a minute" Sam replied. She looked up at the mirror, her eyes locking onto the cloaked figure staring back at her. She screamed and stumbled backwards out of the cubicle as the figure reached out for her

"What is it?" Alex asked

"There's something in there" Sam replied frantically.

Alex hurried towards the cubicle "There's nothing in here" she said turning back to face Sam, her eyes falling on the symbol protruding from beneath Sam's shirt. She instinctively reached for her weapon, gripping the handle tight but not pulling it from her waistband.

Sam looked up and saw the flash of fear in her friends eyes "Alex I don't know what this means, I can't explain it, I don't remember." She said hysterically.

Every instinct in Alex's body screamed for her to leave, to get somewhere safe but she found her-self moving closer to her friend. "Just try to remain calm; I'm sure there's an explanation for this." She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Sam or convince her-self.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked prodding her chest. More images flashed before her as the unknown voice continued to surround her.

"Hey, hey" Alex said in an attempt to get Sam's attention back on her. "Just look at me Sam."

"Don't you hear it?" Sam asked.

"Hear what?"

"The voice" Sam replied as her hand began to twitch uncontrollably.

Alex glanced towards the exit.

"Alex, please help me" Sam pleaded.

"I will but I can't do that here. I need you to come with me to another facility."

"What about Ruby?" Sam asked. She could feel her-self losing the internal battle with the unknown force.

"I will pick Ruby up but we have to get you somewhere safe first."

Sam lowered her head and nodded. "Does this mean what I think it means? Am I the one responsible for all those deaths; for hurting Supergirl?"

"I don't know" Alex answered honestly.

"I'm not a bad person Alex."

"I know you're not; I promise we will figure this out."

Sam suddenly grabbed Alex by the shirt, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"Sam" Alex said as she tried to break free.

"NO!" Sam shouted, pushing Alex away before dropping to her knees clutching her head.

Suddenly a sadistic chuckle bounced off the walls as Reign rose to her feet.

Alex quickly retrieved her gun but couldn't bring her-self to pull the trigger.

Reign smirked before charging towards Alex. The shoulder charge knocked Alex off her feet and sent her flying backwards across the room; crashing hard against the wall before sliding down to the floor.

Alex hugged her ribs and glared up at Reign as she knelt down in front of her.

Reign tilted her head "I remember you." She said as she grabbed Alex's lower leg and squeezed.

Alex screamed as the sharp sound of her bone snapping surrounded her.

"You human's are so weak." Reign said as she glared at Alex "Who else knows about the two of you meeting?"

Alex panted as she tried to think through the pain.

Reign grabbed Alex by the collarbone and squeezed "Tell me who else knows?"

Alex shook her head "No one."

"Don't lie to me." Reign squeezed harder.

Alex cried out once more. "No one" she said through gritted teeth.

Reigns lip curled into a sneer as she tossed Alex across the room like a rag doll.

Alex landed hard on her back, the move knocking the air out of her. She gasped for air and rolled onto her side clutching her torso in an attempt to ease the pain. Her eyes opening wide as she caught site of her phone within her reach.

"I'm curious, why did you bring her here?" Reign asked from behind Alex.

"Sam asked for my help?" Alex replied; ignoring the blinding pain as she retrieved her phone and entered the distress code.

Suddenly Reign pulled Alex to her feet and slammed her against the wall. "Do you take me for a fool?" she asked, pulling the phone from Alex's hand and smashing it against the wall.

Alex's injured leg shook uncontrollably under her weight; her heart thumped and banged in her chest as she fought to remain calm. "Sam, I know you're in there; you have to fight." She said, searching Reigns emotionless eyes for any sign of her friend.

Reign laughed but Alex ignored her.

"You're stronger than her..."

"Do you realise how pathetic you sound" Reign interrupted. "She's weak..."

"She's stronger than you think" Alex interrupted.

"You obviously don't know her as well as you think" Reign mocked.

"I know Sam has something worth fighting for; her daughter, Ruby."

An image of Ruby flashed before Reign and she felt her grip on Alex loosen.

"Sam?" Alex said.

Reign pushed the humanity back down and slammed Alex back against the wall.

Alex gasped but hid her pain well and glared back at Reign.

Reign smirked "You're brave, for a human."

"There are many more like me."

Reign chuckled "Do you honestly believe they can stop me?"

Alex shook her head "Maybe not but Supergirl will."

Reign's voice rose "I will destroy Supergirl and anyone else that stands in my way." A demonic look spread across her face. "It's too bad you won't be around to see it."

Pain erupted throughout Alex's torso as Reign slammed her right palm into Alex's chest, fracturing her sternum and crushing her chest wall.

"Like I said, Weak" Reign said as Alex dropped to her knees.

The two women stared at each, their eyes locking for a few seconds before Alex fell sideways.

Reign took one last look at Alex before collecting Sam's belongings and flying up through the ceiling and out of the facility.

Alex shielded her-self as debris fell around her. Her pain intensifying as breathing became more and more difficult; she knew it would only be matter of minutes before she would succumb to her injuries. Sadness crept over her as she thought of her loved ones and what she would be leaving behind. She wasn't afraid but she also wasn't ready to go.

Alex's life suddenly flashed before her eyes. Her head began to swim and her vision started to fail as she felt her last breath leave her body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, what happened?" Winn asked as J'onn landed at the DEO with Alex in his arms.

J'onn ignored him and hurried over to the approaching medical team.

"She's not breathing" J'onn said as he lowered Alex onto the stretcher.

"How long" Dr Timmons asked; examining Alex than immediately beginning CPR.

J'onn shook his head "We found her unconscious without a pulse" He replied.

"The distress call came in roughly thirty minutes ago" Winn added.

Timmons glanced up at J'onn and gave him a knowing look.

"You have to try" J'onn pleaded.

"We need to get her to Med Bay, Now!" Timmons ordered her team and they quickly rushed Alex down the corridor while she continued CPR.

"She's going to be ok right. I mean its Alex; she's the toughest person I know" Winn said.

J'onn opened his mouth but no words came out. He had seen the extent of Alex's injuries and had failed to resuscitate her.

"J'onn" Winn said anxiously.

"It doesn't look good" J'onn replied sadly. With a look of dread he turned and made his way towards Med bay.

Winn hesitated for a second before following J'onn.

They watched anxiously as Timmons and her team worked hard to try and save Alex's life.

"I should call Kara" Winn said, retrieving his phone from his pocket.

"She's already on her way; Vasquez made the call from the scene."

Dread settled in J'onns stomach as Timmons stepped back and glanced up at the clock before looking back at him and shaking her head.

"They're not given up are they?" Winn took a step closer "They can't, J'onn you have to say something."

J'onn wanted to say something, to order them not to stop but he stood frozen, unable to move.

Winn hurried into the room "Why are you stopping?"

"There's nothing more we can do." Timmons replied sadly.

"No" Winn shouted "You have to keep going." He began grabbing medical equipment and pushing it towards the agents.

"Winn..." Timmons began.

"You can't give up" Winn interrupted, frantically scanning the room and pushing more equipment towards them. "What about a shot of adrenalin?"

"We've already tried" Timmons replied.

"Then you need to increase the charge" Winn replied as he picked up the defibrillator paddles.

"Put those down now!" Timmons ordered.

Winn ignored her and began charging the defibrillator. He was about to deliver the shock when J'onn suddenly wrapped his arms around him.

"Let go of me" Winn shouted.

"That's enough Winn" J'onn said as he pulled him away.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she appeared in the doorway.

All eyes turned to her.

"Alex" Kara gasped and rushed over to her sister's side. She froze at the sight of Alex lying motionless on the stretcher; her face grey and her lips blue. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

J'onn, Winn and Timmons exchanged looks.

"We tried everything we could Kara but Alex's injuries were too severe" Timmons said.

Kara stood, staring down at her sister; she felt disoriented, like her brain hadn't caught up with what her eyes were seeing.

"I'm so sorry Kara" Winn said.

"This can't be happening" Kara said with her eyes closed and her mind racing. "She can't be..." she paused unable to finish the sentence as her emotions broke free and she sank to her knees.

Winn knelt beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

J'onn motioned for the other agents to leave the room.

"I was only with her a few hours ago" Kara sobbed.

J'onn stood there with a lump in his throat, trying to fight back his own emotions.

"No, this can't be happening; it's not supposed to happen this way." Kara said, pushing her-self up from the floor. "Open your eyes Alex" she said tapping her sister's face. "Come on, you have to open your eyes."

"Kara stop" J'onn said.

Kara ignored him "Come on Alex...please...Al..."

J'onn took hold of her arms and turned her to face him "she's gone Kara" he said sadly; tears ran down his cheeks and his lip trembled "She's gone."

Kara sobbed and covered her face with shaking hands.

J'onn wrapped his arms around Kara but she pulled away; her initial shock was over and quickly replaced with anger "Who did this?" she asked.

"We don't know." J'onn replied, guilt flooding him as he glanced back at Alex's lifeless body.

"You don't know?" Kara replied.

J'onn shook his head "We received a distress call from Alex's phone; we tracked it to base 49 but..." J'onns voice broke and he took a moment to compose him-self. "I tried to resuscitate her but she was already gone."

"She was alone?" The thought of her sister dying all alone brought fresh tears to her eyes.

J'onn moved to comfort her.

"Don't" Kara said warningly.

J'onn saw the raw emotion on her face; a mix of pain, anger and confusion "Kara, I..."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kara shouted, jabbing her finger in his chest. "I would have got to her; I would have saved her." She said as she pounded her fist against his chest. "You!" she kept hitting his chest as he just stood there.

"Kara" Mon El called as he entered the room. He glanced towards Alex before locking eyes with Kara. The pain in her eyes caused his heart to ache and he found himself instinctively moving towards her, putting his arms around her and pulling her against him.

Kara clung to him, her face buried against his chest as deep sobs wracked her body.

"I've got you" he soothed in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Kara sobbed as she relaxed into him; her cries muffled against his chest.

Mon El tightened his arms around her, inhaling her scent "It's going to ok."

"It's not ok, this will never be ok" Kara sobbed as she reluctantly pulled away.

"I know, I just meant" Mon El paused; he knew there were no words to help take away her pain. "I'm sorry."

Kara turned away and moved back to her sister's side.

"Kara" Winn began.

"I'd like to be alone" Kara interrupted. "Please" she added when no one moved.

Mon El headed to the door and indicated for J'onn and Winn to follow. "I'll be right outside."

Kara nodded and watched as Mon El closed the blinds before leaving her alone with Alex.

"I should have been there for you." Kara said softly as she stroked Alex's hair. She felt numb and still couldn't believe this was happening. "How am I supposed to live without you?" she said, kissing the back of Alex's hand.

The thought of living the rest of her days without her sister was unbearable and brought more tears to her eyes. "No, I'm not given up, I will find a way" She lifted Alex up into her arms and flew out of the DEO.

 _ **Fortress of Solitude**_

Kara gently laid Alex down before turning her attention to the control panel and searching through the kryptonian data. She searched file after file for anything that may help bring her sister back but found nothing.

"Damn it" Kara shouted, banging her fist on the control panel.

"My Niece" Jor El said as he suddenly appeared.

"Jor El" Kara replied, staring back at the hologram.

Jor El's hologram looked past Kara and saw Alex's body.

"I need your help, my sister was hurt and..." Kara began.

"Hear me now Kara Zor El, what you're about to ask cannot be done" Jor El interrupted.

"There has to be something" Kara replied, still clinging to hope.

"Her death cannot be undone" Jor El said more firmly.

"If you're not going to help, you can leave." Kara snapped back as she inserted another crystal.

"My dear child, what you seek simply does not exist."

Kara ignored him and continued with her search.

"If you truly care for her, you will let her go."

Kara shook her head "I can't..." her lip trembled. "I can't do this without her."

"You can and you must." Jor El replied, his tone lacking any emotion. "You are here to serve humanity."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kara shouted; her anger and frustration building. "I would give my life to protect this planet but I will not give up my sister; she's all that matters."

"No Kara Zor El, you and Kal El are all that matter. You both serve a higher purpose."

"What are you doing?" Kara asked when the control panel began shutting down. "You're locking me out?" She added.

"I cannot allow you to continue with this pointless pursuit."

"Pointless" Kara repeated. "I'm trying to save my sister, how can that be pointless."

"Because her death is finale" Jor El replied.

Kara watched as the door to her cousin's trophy room locked. "If there's nothing in here, why lock me out?"

Jor El did not answer.

Kara sped towards the trophy room but failed to force the door open. "Open it, now!" she ordered.

"I cannot" Jor El replied. "Only Kal El can override the lockdown."

Kara's heart hammered against her chest and her breathing quicken as a sudden rush of raw emotion took over. She clenched her fists and stomped one foot forward; her shrill scream bouncing off the walls as her heat vision burst from her eyes and struck the door.

"No Kara" Jor El shouted as the door to the trophy room shattered into pieces.

Kara's heart ached and her eyes burnt unbearably as images of Alex flashed before her. Unable to control her emotions she took another step forward striking several objects with her heat vision.

After a few seconds the room became alive with fire and burning debris showered down.

"Kara stop" Jor El shouted as an explosion shook the ground beneath them.

Soon the entire room was engulfed in flames.

Kara dropped to all fours and raised her head "what have I done"

"You have to go, now!" Jor El ordered.

Kara staggered to her feet; her eyes falling on the bright blue circular object which she accidently struck with her heat vision. "What's happening?"

"Lex Luthor's time machine has become unstable; you have to leave now."

"Lex Luthor built a time machine" Kara replied as she took a step forward.

The machine shook violently as bright lights erupted from within.

FLASH!

A second explosion threw Kara backwards, turning her world to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara gasped and shot forward in bed; her heart pounding and her eyes wide with fear as she glanced around her bedroom panting.

"Kara" Alex said; her voice full of concern as she hurried towards her.

"Alex" Kara sobbed, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"It's ok, it's ok" Alex soothed "You were just having a nightmare."

Kara buried her face into Alex's shoulder, inhaling her scent. "It felt so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, tucking a stray bit of hair behind Kara's ear.

Kara thought for a moment; the memory of it becoming foggy. "I dreamt that I lost you"

Alex took hold of Kara's hand "Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" she replied "Except into the kitchen because I really need coffee" she joked.

Kara smiled and couldn't help feeling a little silly.

"Do you want me to make you anything before I go?" Alex asked as she headed back in to the kitchen.

Kara glanced at the time "Where are you going so early?"

"I have some errands to run before work." Alex replied as she poured coffee into her travel mug.

"More errands" Kara smirked.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing, it's just you ran errands yesterday and then again today. Anyone might think..."

"I didn't run any errands yesterday" Alex interrupted.

Kara frowned and glanced around her apartment; her eyes falling on the leftovers from sister's night.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah; I just have the strangest feeling of déjà vu"

Alex studied Kara for a moment. "Why don't you come by the DEO later..."

"Honestly, I'm fine" Kara interrupted.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure" Kara smiled reassuringly.

Alex hesitated before picking up her travel mug and keys. "Looks like you have some errands of your own." she said nodding towards the TV.

Kara frowned and turned her attention to the TV.

"Don't be too hard on them" Alex said as she headed for the door.

"Alex wait" Kara almost shouted.

"What is it?"

"I don't know; I just can't shake this nagging sensation in the back of my mind."

"Which is?"

"Something bad is going to happen" Kara hesitated. "To you" she added.

"Kara, nothing's going to happen to me; you just had a bad dream, properly from eating way too much pizza and ice cream before bed." Alex's phone vibrated and she quickly read the message from Sam. "I really have to go." she took a step closer and wrapped one arm around Kara "I will call you later."

"Please be careful" Kara said as Alex headed towards the door.

Alex looked back, her face full of concern "You too."

Kara watched Alex leave her apartment before quickly changing and flying towards the high speed chase for what felt like the second time.

 **Xxx**

 _ **CatCo**_

"Earth to Kara" James said as he waved his hand up and down in front of Kara.

"Uh" Kara said, looking up at James.

James smiled "I said nice save this morning."

"Thanks"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kara replied, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Damn heel" Suzanne said as she limped past Kara and James carrying one of her shoes.

Kara frowned and watched Suzanne make her way over to the stationary cupboard in search for glue. "Top shelf, behind the box of markers" She shouted.

Suzanne retrieved the glue from the top shelf and waved her thanks to Kara.

"Man, I'd kill for your X-Ray vision" James whispered.

"I didn't use my X-Ray vision" Kara replied as she watched Suzanne apply the glue to her shoe. She glanced around at the others. "I swear I've lived through this day before."

"That déjà vu feeling" James said.

"Yeah; only I've been experiencing it all morning."

James raised his eyebrows and looked back at Kara.

"Don't give me that look" Kara said.

"I'm not" James smiled, raising his hands in surrender.

Kara sighed "I know something isn't right; I can feel it."

"What's your intuition telling you?"

"That Alex is in danger" Kara replied without thinking.

James frowned, he hadn't expected that answer.

"I know it sounds..."

"So call her" James interrupted.

Kara hesitated before picking up her phone and speed dialling Alex. "It's gone straight to voicemail."

"That doesn't mean anything is wrong" James replied reassuringly.

Dread settled into her stomach. "I have to go."

"Kara wait" James said but she ignored him.

Kara dialled Winn's number on the way to the elevator and he answered on the second ring.

"What up my favourite Kryptonian" Winn answered.

"Winn..."

"Ok, that sounded way cooler in my head" Winn interrupted.

"Winn listen to me, I need you to trackAlex's location."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Winn sat forward and began typing on his keyboard. "Ok, that's weird."

"What is it?" Kara asked

"She's at base 49"

"What is she doing there?" Kara asked. She waited for the elevator doors to close beforeflying up through the hatch and out of CATCO.

"I don't know but..." Winn paused "How far are you from the base?"

"Less than a minute" Kara replied. "Why?"

"Ok, don't panic but we've just received Alex's distress call."

Kara's eyes opened wide and she pushed her-self forward; reaching the base within a minute. "Alex" she called when her X-Ray vision failed to scan through the lead walls.

"Alex is located on level 3 on the south side of the building." Winn said "J'onn and a team are heading your way now" he added as a loud bang travelled down the corridor to Kara's right.

Without hesitation, Kara sped down the corridor and into the examination room where she found Alex lying on the floor. She hurried towards her and fell to the ground beside her sister."Alex" she said, gently turning and cradling her in her arms.

"Kara" Alex swallowed and closed her eyes against the pain.

"I'm getting you out of here" Kara said, placing her arms under Alex.

Alex cried out as pain shot up through her body "Stop...please" she gasped.

A feeling of panic grew within Kara as she saw the extent of her sister's injuries. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok." Kara said as she fought to remain calm.

Alex fought to think through the pain. "It's Sam" She struggled to inhale enough oxygen into her lungs. "Reign..."

Kara glanced around the room but saw no sign of Sam. "Save your strength Alex, we will find Sam..."

Alex gripped Kara's arm "Sam is Reign" she forced the words out.

Kara frowned "That isn't possible."

"Sam didn't know...you have to...help...her." Alex suddenly coughed blood and the move caused pain to shoot through her torso.

"I have to get you to a hospital" Kara said, still cradling Alex in her arms.

Alex shook her head "It's...too...late."

"Don't you say that" Kara's voice broke as she struggled to stay in control of her own emotions.

Alex's eyes grew heavy and she struggled to keep them open as darkness swam before her.

"Open your eyes Alex" Kara shouted.

Alex forced her eyes back open and locked onto Kara's.

"That's it" Kara said "Keep your eyes open."

Alex smiled weakly; there was so much she wanted to say to her sister but words failed her.

"Please don't leave me" Kara sobbed.

Alex used what little strength she had left to rest her hand on the emblem on Kara's chest "Always wit...with...you." Her vision suddenly blurred and her hearing became muffled as her senses began shutting down.

"No no, no" Kara cried as Alex's eyes closed once more. She gently shook her sister but didn't get a response; Alex was gone.

Kara howled and sobbed as though her heart was being ripped in two. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed, wiping her tears from Alex's face.

"Kara" J'onn said as he and Vasquez entered the room.

"What happened?" Vasquez asked as she hurried to Alex's side.

"It was Reign" Kara paused as a sudden wave of guilt washed over her. "I wasn't fast enough."

"We need to start CPR" J'onn said.

Kara shook her head "That won't work" she replied suddenly remembering her dream. Images of the fortress, Jor El and the explosion flashed before her and she leapt to her feet with Alex in her arms.

"Kara, what are you..." J'onn began.

"I know what I need to do; I can fix this." Kara interrupted before disappearing.

"Kara" J'onn shouted but it was too late, Kara had already left the base and was on her way to the Fortress.

 **XXX**

 **Fortress**

"Kara Zor El" Jor El said as he appeared in the trophy room.

"What can you tell me about Lex Luthor's time machine?" Kara asked; her eyes fixed on the machine.

Jor El's hologram glanced towards Alex's body before turning his attention back to Kara. "The machine is not capable of sending you back in time Kara."

"You're wrong" Kara replied, she turned to face Jor El's hologram "This isn't the first time I've brought my sister's body to the fortress."

"What are you saying?" Jor El asked.

"I'm saying, this machine somehow reset time and I need you to tell me how to use it."

"The last time Luthor tried to use this machine he triggered an earthquake; that's why Kal El locked it inside the fortress." Jor El replied.

Kara thought for a moment "The explosion" she whispered. "My heat vision must have triggered the machine." she began examining the time machine "I just need to figure out how it resets...what the...let go of me."

"I'm sorry Kara but you've left me no choice" Jor El said as two Kryptonian robots dragged her away from the time machine.

"Jor El" Kara said through gritted teeth as she struggled to break free. "I'm doing this with or without your help."

"The risk is too great, I cannot allow it."

"Then _**you**_ have left me no choice." Kara used her super speed and spun around on the spot; the move sent the two robots crashing across the room.

Suddenly eight more robots appeared and hovered above Kara.

"You really want to do this" Kara asked.

Jor El's hologram did not respond.

"Ok than" Kara said before filling her lungs and unleashing an icy blast at the oncoming robots. Three of the robots are blown backwards and smash into the wall before shattering into pieces. She took out two more with her heat vision before delivering a crippling blow to the sixth.

Suddenly the two remaining robots tackled Kara and pinned her against the wall.

Kara fought to break free as their tentacles wrapped around her limbs; she felt the tentacles tighten as she struggled against their grip. "Let me go" Kara screamed in frustration, unleashing a massive blast of heat vision.

The room exploded, turning her world to darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Earth to Kara" James said as he waved his hand up and down in front of Kara.

Kara leapt to her feet panting. Her heart hammered against her chest as she took in her surroundings.

"Woah, take it easy" James said as he placed his hands on her shoulders "Just breathe."

"I did it, I'm back" Kara said.

James frowned in confusion.

Kara watched as Suzanne once again limped past carrying her broken shoe.

"You're starting to scare me" James said.

"I have to go." Kara replied, pushing past James and heading towards the elevator.

"Kara wait" James called after her.

"Out, now!" Kara ordered the young employee.

"But this isn't my floor" the man replied sheepishly.

"Ben, please" James said as he stepped into the elevator.

Ben glanced between the two before hurrying out of the elevator.

"What's going on?" James asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Call J'onn and tell him to meet me at Base 49" Kara quickly removed her clothing and flew up through the elevator hatch.

Alex gasped but hid her pain well as Reign slammed her hard against the wall.

Reign smirked "You're brave, for a human."

"There are many more like me."

Reign chuckled "Do you honestly believe they can stop me?"

Alex shook her head "Maybe not but Supergirl will."

Reign's voice rose "I will destroy Supergirl and anyone else that stands in my way." A demonic look spread across her face. "It's too bad you won't be around to see it." She raised her hand and was about to strike when Kara crashed through the ceiling.

"Get away from my sister" Kara said as she grabbed Reigns fist before she could hit Alex with that fatal blow.

Reign smiled and looked between Kara and Alex. "Sisters" she said before pulling away from Kara. "How sweet" she swung her fist.

Kara dodged Reigns attack and used her super breath to send her crashing backwards; she watched Reign crash through several walls before disappearing from view.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Alex suddenly dropped to the floor as her injured leg buckled and gave way.

"Alex"

"I'm ok" Alex replied, pushing the pain to the back of her mind. "It's Sam, she's..."

"Reign; I know" Kara interrupted.

"You do?" Alex asked surprised.

Kara nodded and stared back at her sister; tears of relief filling her eyes as she pulled Alex into an embrace.

"What is it?" Alex asked her voice full of concern for her sister as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara brushed _a tear_ from her cheek and gave Alex a smile "I'll explain once I get you out of here." She wrapped her arm around Alex's back and gently pulled her up to her feet.

Alex flinched "Can you believe she broke my leg again?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have got to you sooner" Kara replied sadly.

"This isn't your fault Kara"

"I'll just feel better once I have you somewhere safe." Kara leapt from the ground but was suddenly pulled backwards.

"We're not done yet" Reign spat as she grabbed Kara's cape and pulled both sisters back down.

Alex landed hard, hitting the right side of her head off the concrete floor.

"Alex" Kara leaned over her sister's unconscious body but Reign grabbed her once more and tossed her across the room; glass shattered as she crashed into a cabinet and dropped to the floor. She quickly rose to her feet and glared back at Reign. It was hard to believe it was her friend staring back at her from underneath the mask. "Please don't make me do this Sam."

Reign narrowed her eyes and looked between Alex and Kara. "You know?"

Kara nodded

Reign slowly removed her mask and dropped it to the floor.

"Let me help you" Kara said.

Without warning, Reign barrelled forward and tackled Kara; they both flew backward into the wall.

"You're just as pathetic as your sister" Reign spat as she squashed Kara's face against the wall.

"Sam..." Kara began.

Reign's face darkened with hatred as she slammed Kara's head against the wall several times before someone grabbed her upper arms and pulled her away.

Kara collapsed to the ground but looked up in time to see Reign break free from J'onns grip. He staggered backwards as Reign elbowed him in the throat. Anger filled Kara as Reign continued her vicious attack on J'onn. Balling up her right hand into a fist, she launched towards Reign. Her fist catching Reign in the mouth; she delivered another hard punch to Reign's face, knocking her to the ground. "Get Alex out of here" she ordered J'onn.

J'onn nodded and hurried over to Alex.

Reign wiped blood from her lip; "You didn't hold back" she smiled, "Good." She dove at Kara; her fist missing its target by an inch as Kara ducked and kicked out; hitting Reign in the chest and sending the world killer flying backwards.

Reign quickly recovered and charged at Kara. The two collided; each delivering blow after blow as they crashed through the ceiling.

J'onn used his body to shield Alex from the falling debris.

After a few seconds Alex's eyes blinked open, "J'onn." She breathed.

"I've got you" J'onn replied.

"Kara" Alex shot forward and immediately regretted the move as her head throbbed and nausea rose in her throat.

"Let's get you out of here" J'onn said.

"No" Alex said, pulling away. "I'm not leaving Kara."

"You're in no condition to help anyone" J'onn replied.

Suddenly Kara fell back through the hole, landing hard on her back.

"Kara" Alex shouted as Reign re-appeared and kicked her sister in the side; sending her sliding across the floor.

J'onn leapt forward but Reign blocked his attack; spinning the Martian around before letting go and sending him crashing into the examination table.

Kara and Alex exchanged looks before she rushed at Reign and tackled her to the ground. Her grip loosened as Reign delivered a blow to the side of her head but she held on; lifting Reign several inches off of the ground before slamming her back down. She raised her fist but Reign managed to break free and push Kara away. Kara staggered backwards into J'onn.

"We have to wear her down" Kara said to J'onn.

Alex felt helpless as she watched Kara and J'onn struggle to subdue Reign. She knew there wasn't much she could do but she had to at least try. Pain took her breath away as she pushed her-self up onto all fours. She turned her head in time to see Kara snatch Reign's fist, spin her around and twist her arm up her back.

Kara barked in pain as Reign slammed her elbow into her gut.

J'onn swung his fist but missed as Reign flew backwards with Kara still on her back.

Kara lost focus on her grip and felt Reign grab her arm and throw her over her shoulder.

Reign raised her foot and stomped down but Kara rolled out of the way; returning to her feet and unleashing her heat vision.

J'onn shielded his eyes as Kara and Reign's heat vision clashed; lighting up the room before sending both woman crashing to opposite sides of the room.

Alex could feel her frustration and anger building within and she used it to push her-self up to her feet; falling against the wall as she struggled to steady her-self. Her eyes scanned the room for something she could use and fell on the mobile protruding from Sam's handbag. Adrenalin pumped through her as an idea came to her. She managed to take a few steps towards Sam's belongings before collapsing back to the floor. Ignoring the pain she crawled towards Sam's mobile.

Reign swung wildly at Kara and J'onn; desperate and frenzied attacks accompanied with wild kicks and punches.

J'onn ducked Reigns fist and manoeuvred around her; pinning her arms to her sides as Kara delivered a powerful punch straight to the world killer's face.

The blow stunned Reign for a few seconds but was quickly replaced with pure rage as she lashed out; leaping from the ground and kicking Kara in the face.

J'onn tightened his grip but Reign shot her head back and struck him in the face. Clenching her fist, she turned and delivered an upper cut to the Martians jaw before turning her attention back to Kara.

Kara shifted to one side, blocked Reigns incoming attack and punched her in the gut.

Reign dodged Kara's fist and returned with a round kick.

Kara grabbed Reigns ankle, spun and threw her across the room.

Reign pushed her-self up to her knees; there was no denying the fight and internal battle to keep Sam suppressed had weakened her.

"It's over" Kara shouted.

Reign glared back at Kara and J'onn "You can't beat me Supergirl; you don't have what it takes." She suddenly sped towards Alex; grabbing her from behind and pulling her to her feet.

"Let her go" Kara ordered as she took a step closer. Panic rose within as images of her sisters lifeless body flashed before her.

"Not so fast" Reign said warningly, tightening her hand around Alex's neck.

Alex gasped and shifted her weight onto her good leg. "Sam, please."

"Sam, please" Reign mocked.

"Please don't do this" Kara pleaded.

Reign stared back at Kara "You can safe her Supergirl; all you have to do is kill me."

Kara shook her head "I'm not a killer."

"Not yet" Reign smirked and applied more pressure to Alex's neck.

"That's enough" J'onn shouted.

Darkness swam before Alex but she forced her-self to stay conscious. She glanced down at the phone in her hand; relief washed over her as she finally found the video of Ruby's school recital. Without hesitation, Alex pressed play and thrust the phone up to Reigns face.

Silence fell between them as Ruby's voice filled the room.

Reign fought to remain in control but Sam's love for her daughter was too strong and she felt her-self slipping back down into the darkness.

Tears filled Sam's eyes as she took the phone from Alex and dropped to her knees.

Kara quickly pulled Alex towards her, "Are you ok?"

Alex nodded "I'm ok" she said hoarsely.

"You need to go" Sam said, still clutching her phone. "I can't hold her back for much longer."

Alex turned back to face Sam but was held back by Kara. "You have to fight her Sam."

"I'm trying" Sam sobbed.

"We need to get her to headquarters" Alex said, referring to the base in the desert.

J'onn nodded and guided Sam to her feet.

Reigns laughter suddenly bounced off of the walls as she pushed J'onn away.

"J'onn" Alex shouted as she watched him slide across the room.

Kara quickly stood in front of Alex; blocking her from Reign.

"I see it now; her weakness." Reign glanced between Alex and Kara "It must be removed" she said before disappearing through the hole in the ceiling.

"Weakness" Alex frowned. "She's going after Ruby" she said before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**D.E.O**_

Alex came around to find her-self in medical bay with Dr Timmons, Agent Shepherd and Dawson checking her over.

"Where's Kara" Alex asked as she struggled to free her-self.

"Alex, I need you to relax" Timmons replied as she applied some gauze to Alex's head wound. "You've suffered a...Agent Danvers, lie down." She said more firmly as Alex pushed her-self up from the stretcher.

Alex's head felt fuzzy and her vision blurred.

"Dawson; sedative, now" Timmons ordered.

"You better be sure that's going to knock me out Dawson because if it doesn't" Alex looked at him warningly.

Dawson looked nervously to Timmons.

"For goodness sake" Timmons snatched the needle from Dawson and jabbed it into Alex's upper arm before she had time to react.

Alex gripped the handle as the drugs took effect. "You..." she slurred before collapsing back against the stretcher.

 **Xxx**

"Thanks for coming" Kara said she wrapped her arms around Clark.

"Is everyone ok?" Clark asked.

Kara nodded and pulled away. "Alex was hurt but she's going to be ok. Sam's daughter is safe and J'onn has gone to Midvale to collect Eliza."

"And Reign?" Clark asked

Kara shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Is there anything I can do?" Clark asked. "I could start looking..."

"That's not why I asked you here" Kara interrupted. "I wanted to ask you about Lex Luthor's time machine"

"How do you know about it?"

Kara hesitated "I may have used it...more than once."

Clark's eyes opened wide. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous that machine is, the damage it can cause."

"I didn't have a choice; Reign killed Alex" Kara's voice broke.

"I'm so sorry" Clark wrapped his arm around Kara and pulled her closer.

"I couldn't lose her Clark."

"I know" Clark soothed. "Honestly, I would have done the same thing."

"That's why we need to destroy it" Kara said.

Clark frowned in confusion.

"I struck the machine with my heat vision and it triggered a time reset. What if there was a malfunction at the fortress or if the machine fell into the wrong hands." She paused, remembering how easy Cadmus gained access to the fortress. "It's a risk we can't afford to take."

Clark thought for a moment before nodding his agreement "I will take care of it."

"Thank you" Kara replied.

 _ **Xxx**_

Alex's eyes fluttered open and it took a minute for the fog clouding her mind to clear. "Kara..." she pushed her-self forward; gasping as pain shot up her side.

"Hey, hey; take it easy" Kara said.

"Are ok?" Alex asked; looking her sister up and down.

"Better, now that you're awake." Kara replied; ignoring her own aches and pains.

"How long was I out?" Alex asked.

"A little over four hours" Kara nodded towards Alex's head wound "You hit your head pretty hard."

Alex winced as she ran her fingers over the wound on the side of her head. "That explains the throbbing."

"Do you want me call the nurse?" Kara asked

"I'm fine." A sudden wave of panic washed over her "Are J'onn and Ruby ok?"

"They're both fine; they're here at the DEO" Kara replied.

"And Sam?"

Kara shook her head "Agents and Clark are searching for her now but there's been no sightings."

Alex rested back against her pillow and closed her eyes against the pain.

"We will find her?" Kara reassured.

"I know; I just can't believe it's Sam."

"You should also know Eliza is here too" Kara began. "Sam knows us; it's only a matter of time before Reign uses that knowledge against us."

Alex nodded her agreement "What did you tell her?"

"The truth" Kara replied.

"Did she freak out?"

"Not exactly" Kara lied.

"She freaked out" Alex sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose between two fingers in an effort to ease the tension.

"You know it's hard for me to lie to Eliza; especially when she gives me that look."

"I know, I know" Alex interrupted. "You did the right thing bringing her here. I just hate Mom seeing me like this."

"It could have been a lot worse" Kara replied as an image of Alex's lifeless body flashed before her.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, noticing the sadness in her sister's eyes.

Kara swallowed and pushed the emotion back down before answering. "Yeah, it's just" she paused "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything" Alex replied.

"J'onn has arranged a safe house for you, Eliza and Ruby..."

Alex shook her head "No, I won't run away and hide Kara."

"It's not running away Alex; it will give you a chance to heal while..."

"While you and J'onn are out there risking your lives" Alex interrupted.

"Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"I don't need you to protect me Kara" Alex replied.

"Yes you do" Kara snapped, turning away as emotion threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"Kara, look at me" Alex said.

Kara hesitated before turning back to face her sister with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Alex pulled her-self forward; wincing and wrapping her arm around her torso as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"It's nothing" Kara lied as she stepped closer to Alex. "You're safe now and that's all that matters."

Alex locked eyes with Kara "What aren't you telling me?"

Kara looked away.

"Kara, please" Alex pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You died"

Alex frowned "I know things got a little tense but..."

"I lost you twice and came so close to losing you again."

"You're not making any sense" Alex replied.

"The first time I found you at the base..." Kara began.

"What do you mean the first time?" Alex interrupted.

Kara ignored Alex's interruption "I held you in my arms as you took your last breath." Kara's voice broke and tears stung her eyes. "It almost destroyed me but I didn't give up; I found a way to bring you back."

"Bring me back?" Alex swallowed hard.

Kara took a moment to compose her-self before explaining the events leading up to finding Alex alive at the base.

Alex listened without interruption as Kara explained how she discovered Lex Luthor's time machine at the Fortress and accidently struck it with her heat vision; causing the day to reset.

Alex's head throbbed as she struggled to make sense of it all. "I wish I could take those memories from you" Alex said.

"Me too" Kara smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "This is why I need you to go to the safe house; I can't...I can't go through that again."

Alex opened her arms and gestured to Kara to come closer.

Without hesitation Kara moved closer and gently wrapped her arms around Alex.

"Thank you" Alex said softly.

"Does that mean you'll go to the safe house?" Kara asked.

"You know I can't."

"You mean won't" Kara pulled away and sat beside Alex on the bed.

Alex took Kara's hand in hers "Were stronger together remember."

Kara gave Alex a knowing look.

"Alex" Eliza called as she entered the room closely followed by Dr Timmons. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok" Alex replied; ignoring her pain as Eliza wrapped her arms around her.

Eliza took a step back and inspected Alex's injuries. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Concussion, two broken ribs, fractured Tibia, bruising and swelling to your throat." Timmons said without looking up from Alex's chart. "You're mother's right, you should be resting."

Alex narrowed her eyes, "You drugged me."

"I sedated you" Timmons corrected. "And I have to say you were much more cooperative."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; I will make sure she gets plenty of rest" Eliza said.

"Well, if she gives you any trouble let me know; I have an unlimited supply of sedatives"

"Funny" Alex said.

Timmons smirked before heading towards the door; stepping aside as J'onn entered.

"How's are patient?" J'onn asked Timmons.

"It's Danvers; what do you think?" Timmons replied before exiting the room.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

J'onn smiled "I've been better." He lifted a black rucksack "I picked up a few things for you."

"That looks like an awful lot for one night" Alex replied.

J'onn frowned and looked to Kara.

"I tried but you know how stubborn she can be" Kara said.

"Look who's talking" Alex replied.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Alex" J'onn began. "Everything has been arranged; you leave tomorrow."

"You can't be serious" Alex replied.

"It'll only be for a few weeks" Kara said.

Alex shook her head "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alex" Eliza said in a firm motherly tone.

"I'm not going" Alex repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reigns fortress.**

Reign snatched a stalagmite up from the ground and threw it across the fortress in anger before collapsing against the control panel. Her body ached from her fight with Kara and J'onn and the internal battle with Sam had left her feeling mentally exhausted.

"You allowed yourself to be bested by an El and a Martian." The hologram said in a disapproving tone.

Reign glared at the hologram. "It's this...this humanity." Her lip curled in disgust "I can feel it crawling within."

"Her humanity weakens you now but once the transformation is complete you will be unstoppable; you will destroy Kara Zor El and all those that stand in your way."

"I won't let you hurt them" Sam whispered.

"What did you say?" The hologram asked.

"I said..." Sam struggled to her feet "I won't let you hurt them."

"You honestly believe you're strong enough to stop her?"

"Maybe not but I refuse to just give up; my daughter..."

"Your daughter" The hologram interrupted. "Is that why you refuse to let go?"

Sam didn't reply.

"What would you give to keep her safe?"

"Anything" Sam answered without hesitation.

The hologram smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked.

"I want you to surrender yourself to Reign; allow her to take full control."

Sam shook her head "No; I can't."

"If you want your daughter to survive the prophecy you will surrender yourself."

Sam locked eyes with the hologram. "If you hurt my daughter I'll..."

The hologram laughed mockingly "I'm in no position to hurt anyone; I'm merely an entity here to guide Reign and ensure she fulfils the prophecy."

"You don't have to do this" Sam sobbed. "The people on this planet don't deserve..."

"Justice must be served" the hologram snapped.

Sam shook her head and turned away. She contemplated about making a run for the exit but she knew there was no out-running the monster within. "If I surrender myself to her what guarantee do I have that no harm will come to my daughter?"

"I give you my word" the hologram replied.

"Your word" Sam repeated. "You honestly expect me to trust you?"

"I do not but what choice do you have?"

Sam's mind raced but she knew there was no other way, "Ok" she whispered.

"Your life for your daughters?" the hologram asked.

Sam nodded.

Suddenly a black pod rose from the ground and the hologram gestured for Sam to enter.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"It will assist with the transformation."

Sam's heart hammered against her chest and her mouth felt dry; she was about to be erased and there was nothing she could do. Memories of her loved ones flashed before her as she stepped inside the pod. "Forgive me" she whispered as the door slide closed, trapping her inside. She closed her eyes for the last time and prayed Supergirl would find away to stop Reign.

Thomas Coville stepped out of the shadows and stared at Sam's unconscious body inside the pod. "You did it; you got her to let go."

"I need you to find the girl and bring her to me" the hologram said.

Thomas frowned "but you gave your word that no harm would come to her daughter."

"A mother's love is the greatest love of all; it's only a matter of time before our enemies use the girl to weaken Reign."

"I have a daughter of my own; I'm not sure I can..." Coville began.

"You dare defy me human." The hologram growled.

"Of course not" Thomas quickly back tracked.

"This will be your only chance to prove where your loyalty truly lies."

Thomas bowed his head, "My loyalty lies with Reign; she is the true saviour of this planet and she will rule" he replied.

"Then bring me the girl" the hologram ordered before disappearing.

 **XXX**

Alex stepped inside the large lakefront cabin along with J'onn, Eliza, Kara and Ruby.

"What do you think?" J'onn asked.

Alex's eyes travelled around the rustic living room; there was no denying its beauty. The exposed beams, wood flooring and dry stacked stone fireplace brought warmth and character. Her eyes were drawn to the large glass window and the mountain views, "It's nice" Alex replied.

"Nice" Ruby repeated. "This place is amazing."

Eliza chuckled "At least someone is excited to be staying here." She gave Alex a look. "Come on; let's go check the rest of the cabin out. You can even have first pick of the bedrooms."

"I can?" Ruby replied excitedly.

Eliza nodded as they made their way up the wooden staircase.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Kara asked.

"I doubt it; J'onn gave a very convincing performance." Alex replied as she limped across the living room and into the kitchen.

The day before they left for the cabin J'onn had transformed into Sam and convinced Ruby that her mother had to go away on a business trip for at least four weeks which meant she would be starting her summer break with Alex and Eliza. J'onn felt guilty for deceiving Ruby but it was the only way they could keep her safe.

"She doesn't suspect anything" J'onn said; his eyes turning red "In fact; she's excited to be here with you Alex."

"Let's just hope she doesn't want to go hiking" Alex indicated to the splint around her lower leg. Thankfully, it was only a simple fracture which wouldn't require surgery. Her broken ribs however made it extremely painful to manoeuvre. "How long do you expect me to stay here?"

"That all depends on how well you follow doctor's orders" J'onn replied with a look.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I should be with you, not hiding in the woods."

"You need to give your body a chance to heal which means plenty of rest and staying off of that leg" Kara added.

"I'm going to go stir crazy up here" Alex sighed. "You have to give me something to do, anything."

Kara and J'onn exchanged looks.

"Come with me" J'onn said before turning and heading down the hall.

Alex and Kara followed and watched as he unlocked the door at the end of the hall.

"I had Winn set this up for you" J'onn pushed the door open than stepped aside.

Alex's eyes immediately fell on the DEO equipment.

"This will allow you to carry out your research and catch up with any outstanding paper work" J'onn said.

Alex smiled and turned back to face J'onn "This means a lot; thank you."

Kara shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're actually excited about doing paper work; your search a nerd."

"Look who's talking" Alex replied.

"What's all this?" Eliza asked as she appeared in the doorway. She folded her arms and locked eyes with Alex, "You're supposed to be resting."

"Don't look at me, this was J'onns idea" Alex replied innocently as she flipped through one of the folders in an attempt to hide her amusement.

J'onn raised his hands in surrender, "Trust me; you'll thank me for it later."

Eliza gave J'onn a disapproving look.

"He's right; all rest and no play makes Alex, hey!" Alex said as Kara took the folder from her.

"This can wait" Kara placed the folder on the desk and guided Alex out of the room. "Now I want you to rest and recuperate; doctors orders."

"You're not a doctor" Alex replied light-heartedly as they made their way back down the hall.

"No but Dr Timmons gave strict instructions and I plan on making sure you follow them to the T; starting with your medication, when was the last time you took your pills?"

Alex shook her head "I didn't bring them."

Kara gave Alex a look.

"They make my head woozy" Alex added.

"But they will help ease your pain" Kara said.

"The pain I can handle; it's the thought of you out there searching for Reign that worries me" Alex replied.

"You mean Sam" Kara whispered.

"Yeah" Alex glanced over her shoulder towards the stairs but there was no sign of Ruby. "I have to say I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither" Kara replied. "I just hope she's ok."

"Sam is stronger than you think."

"I hope so because the thought of fighting her..." Kara shook her head.

"You fought her before" Alex said.

"That was different" Kara replied. "I was protecting you."

Alex took hold of Kara's arm "We will do everything we can to save Sam but if we fail..."

"We won't" Kara interrupted.

"But if we do; you have to be prepared because when it comes to Reign you can't afford to hesitate; you cannot hold back because she will kill you" Alex said.

"I know" Kara replied sadly.

Alex hated being so blunt but she needed her sister to be prepared.

"Ok, how do you want to do this?" Kara asked as she positioned Alex in front of the sofa.

"I got it" Alex replied, gripping the arm of the sofa as she eased her-self down. White-hot pain shot through her torso, taken her breath away.

Kara quickly moved to support Alex and gently lowered the rest of the way; taken extra care as she lifted her injured leg up onto the puffett.

"Thanks" Alex said as the pain eased.

"Can I get you anything?"

Alex shook her head and patted the cushion next to her "Sit with me."

Kara carefully sat next to her sister. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her, "I should have got to you sooner."

Alex shook her head "You saved me Kara."

"But..."

"No buts', I'm alive because of you." Alex interrupted. "Although I really wish I had your healing abilities" she said as she rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

Kara laughed "You may have mentioned that once or twice before."

"Now this is what I like to see" Eliza said as she perched on the arm of the sofa. "My two girls" she bent forward and kissed the top of Alex's head than reached over and cupped Kara's face in her hand "You'll have to tell me how you did it."

Kara felt Alex tense; they had agreed not to tell Eliza about the time machine or Alex's death. "Did what?" Kara asked.

"How you finally got your sister to relax" Eliza replied with a smile.

"I could tell you but Alex would probably kill me" Kara replied.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Are you staying tonight?" Eliza asked "I'm making Mac and cheese" she added.

"With extra cheese?" Kara asked.

Eliza nodded

"Then I guess I'm staying" Kara replied with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas Coville entered the underground bar along with one of his old recruits, Billy Lowe.

"That's him" Billy nodded towards the end booth. "They say once he has your scent there's no out-running him. He can track anyone and anything."

Coville stared at the booth's occupant; he was large muscular man with long blue hair and grey skin. His black eyes and sharp facial hair gave off a demonic demeanour. "Thank you Billy; you've been most helpful, as always" Coville replied.

"Should I come with you?" Billy asked.

Coville shook his head "No, you have your own mission to complete."

Billy nodded "I will spread the word to the others."

"You're a good boy Billy" Coville said. "Now go, tell the other's about Reign." He watched Billy leave the bar before making his way over to the end booth. "Lobo"

"Who's asking?" Lobo replied without looking up. Lobo was born on the utopian planet of Czarnia; a bounty hunter with superhuman senses.

"My name is Thomas Coville and I've been told you have the skills I need in order to locate someone."

Lobo chuckled "Let me guess, you're wife has ran off with your best friend and you need me to locate her so you can beg her to come back." He took a large mouthful of his drink.

Coville's body tensed at the mention of his ex wife.

"You humans are so pathetic" Lobo said, snapping Coville from his thoughts.

"I need you to locate a child who has been taken from her mother" Coville began. "I need you to bring her back safely."

Lobo studied Coville for a few seconds than gestured for him to sit. "I will need something with the child's scent."

Coville quickly pulled Ruby's hoody from his bag and handed it Lobo.

Lobo pressed Ruby's hoody against his nose and inhaled her scent. "She's a teenager" his eyes locked onto Coville, "are you sure she's not a runaway?" he smirked.

"She didn't runaway" Coville replied.

Lobo sat back "It will cost you."

"How much?"

"$300,000"

"Excuse me gentleman" Finkle interrupted. Finkle was a metahuman with the ability to generate and control ice from the moisture in the air. "But I couldn't help over hear your conversation."

"Get lost Finkle" Lobo growled.

"Rude" Finkle replied as he took a seat beside Coville. "You should know he's not the only bounty hunter in town but he is the most expensive. I'd be willing to bring the girl back for..." Finkle thought for a moment, "$150,000."

"Thank you but I think I'll stick with Lobo" Coville replied.

"You heard him Finkle; now get out of here before I throw you out" Lobo said.

"I'd like to see you try old man" Finkle replied.

"You little..." Lobo pulled out a large hunting knife but Finkle fired an icy blast, knocking the knife from Lobo's hand.

Lobo stood and tossed the table across the bar.

"Stop, please." Coville pleaded as he glanced around the bar. He sighed and looked between the two "I will give $200,000 to whoever brings me the girl."

"My price is 300,000" Lobo reminded him.

"Then I guess you've just lost the job" Coville replied.

Lobo glared at Coville before settling back down. "Fine, $200,000" he agreed.

Finkle clapped his hands together "There's nothing like a little competition to get the blood flowing."

"You honestly see yourself as competition" Lobo laughed mockingly.

"I see myself more as you're replacement" Finkle replied confidently.

"Remember, no harm can come to the girl" Coville said.

Lobo stood, "You just make sure you have my money." He turned his attention back to Finkle "and you" he pointed, "stay out of my way."

"See you at the finish line" Finkle smirked and watched Lobo exit the bar. "I'm going to need to know a little more about the girl."

Coville reached into his bag "Everything you need to know is in here." he said, handing Finkle a file.

Finkle took the file and left the bar without another word.

 **XXX**

"Alex" Kara whimpered in her sleep.

"Kara" J'onn said as her gently shook her.

Kara gasps loudly and her body shuddered.

"Wake up Kara" J'onn said a little louder.

Kara's eyes opened. "Alex!" she breathed, pushing her-self up from the desk.

"You're ok; it was just a nightmare" J'onn reassured.

Kara exhaled a long breath and slumped back into the chair.

"Was it the same one?" J'onn asked.

Kara nodded

"I thought they'd stopped."

"That was the first one in weeks" Kara replied.

"I suspect Alex's imminent return is what triggered you're nightmare" J'onn said.

"Possibly" Kara replied. The memories of losing her sister still invaded her mind. "I just wish she would stay at the cabin for a few more weeks."

J'onn raised his eyebrows "I'm surprised she's stayed there this long."

Kara nodded her agreement.

"I'm a genius" Winn said as he entered the room.

"You found something?" Kara asked.

Winn smiled "I found something." He hurried towards J'onn and Kara "I've had no luck locating Reign and there's been no sightings of her since your last encounter."

"I thought you said you found something" J'onn said.

"And I have" Winn handed Kara his pad. "I checked the locations stored in Sam's Satnav from around the time Reign made her first appearance. This little trip into the desert seemed a little strange to me so I looked into and..." He pointed to a photo on his pad "This Satellite photo was taken a few months ago; before Reign turned up."

Kara stared at the satellite image, "I don't see anything."

"Exactly" Winn replied. He tapped the screen "This photo was taken this morning."

Kara frowned "What is it?"

"My guess, it's a fortress" Winn replied excitedly.

J'onn flipped between the two images "It's possible" he said, handing the pad back to Winn "Good work Agent Schott."

"Thank you Sir" Winn replied.

Kara stood, "I should check it out."

"We should check it out" J'onn corrected.

"That's what I meant" Kara replied as she pulled out her phone.

J'onn frowned as she dialled Clark's number.

"I'm not taken any chances this time; if Reigns there, we're going to need all the help we can get" Kara replied.

 **XXX**

"It looks like Winn was right" J'onn said as he, Kara and Superman stepped into Reigns fortress.

"Did you ever doubt him?" Kara asked.

J'onn smiled and shook his head.

"There's an opening up ahead" Superman said as he scanned the cave.

They made their way down the dimly lit cavern and into the large opening. Kara eyes immediately fell on the crystal chamber containing Sam. "What is this?" Kara asked.

"It's a molecule chamber" Clark replied as he examined the control panel. "We have something similar back at the fortress; it contains red solar radiation and can depower Kryptonians."

"That doesn't make sense; why would Reign expose her-self to red sun?" Kara asked.

"She hasn't" Clark replied. "This chamber appears to be increasing her powers."

"What about Sam?" Kara asked.

Clark looked back at his cousin, "it's rewriting her DNA."

"Can you reverse it?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe" Clark replied.

"We have to get her out of there" Kara said as panic rose within her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said an unfamiliar voice.

All eyes turned to the hologram.

The hologram looked between Kara and Clark, "Welcome descendants of the House of El, I've been expecting you."

"You know us?" Kara asked.

"I knew your father's."

Kara and Clark exchanged looks.

"What have you done to her?" Kara asked, turning her attention back to the hologram.

"I haven't done anything; she is simply becoming the weapon your father helped create."

"My father wouldn't have..." Kara Began.

"You're such a naive child." The hologram interrupted.

Kara clenched her fists and glared at the hologram.

"You're father, along with myself and other scientists created these biological weapons in order to protect our planet but their blood thirst and desire to destroy all living beings became uncontrollable." The hologram looked towards her creation, "the Kryptonian Council feared them and ordered their destruction."

"If they ordered their destruction, how did Reign end up on Earth?" Clark asked.

The hologram smirked, "Zor El didn't destroy them as he was supposed to. You see Kara; your father understood the need for such weapons."

Kara shook her head "My father was wrong; these weapons should never have been created."

The hologram sighed "I was afraid you'd say that."

Suddenly the ground began to quake and several bright red tentacles burst from below, immediately circling Kara's ankles and wrists.

"Kara" Clark shouted as a tentacle slammed him into the ceiling with a sickening crunch.

J'onn hurried forward but was launched backwards off of his feet by a bolt of electricity.

Kara pulled her right arm up with force, ripping one of the tentacles from the ground and throwing it across the room. She quickly released a blast of her freeze breath before stomping down and smashing the tentacles into pieces. "Clark" she called, turning her attention back to her cousin who was suspended in the air struggling to free him-self.

"They're multiplying" Clark shouted as more tentacles wrapped around his torso.

Kara turned in time to see fresh tentacles appear; she struck one with her heat vision but to her horror, the tentacle split and multiplied.

"Find the source" Clark cried out as a tentacle wrapped around his face.

Kara struggled to free her-self as the tentacles circled her arms and legs and dragged her to the ground. She groaned and wriggled to escape but the tentacles tightened, squeezing her chest and making it impossible to inhale enough oxygen. "Let go of me" she cried out as the cold metal dug into her wrists.

"It's pointless resisting Kara Zor El; those tentacles contain red solar radiation." The hologram said.

Kara froze and looked down at the blood seeping from her arms and legs. She had been so distracted with freeing her-self she hadn't realised she'd been exposed to the red sun.

"It doesn't have to be this way" The hologram began. "You could join us..."

"We will never join you" Kara spat and launched her-self forward; she gasps as a tentacle wrapped around her neck and pulled her back. She could feel her powers draining as they tightened their grip.

"Let her go" J'onn ordered; he immediately dropped to one knee as electric cables wrap around him.

"Stop it" Kara shouted as J'onns screams filled the room. She cried out in pain as a bolt of electricity shot through her own body.

"You dare to give me orders" The hologram said.

Kara cried out as the pain intensified.

"Reign will deliver the awakening; this planet will be reborn."

Kara slumped forward; her body ached and her heart hammered against her chest.

"Swear your loyalty to Reign and I will let you live as her slave" The hologram said.

"Never" Kara replied through gritted teeth.

"Very well" The hologram smirked.

"Reign will never rule this planet because Sam won't give into her" Kara nodded towards the chamber, "and that's why you're speeding up the transformation."

"She's already given her-self to Reign" The hologram replied smugly.

Kara shook her head, "No, she wouldn't."

"Did you honestly believe you could use her love for the child to stop the awakening" the hologram mocked.

Kara launched forward once more and immediately regretted it as crippling pain rushed through her body.

"I'm not going to kill you Kara Zor El; instead I'm going to let you watch as all those that deserve justice are wiped from this planet. Then you will see; then you will understand."

Kara fell forward panting; she could feel her sweat running down her back as her body shook involuntary. Darkness swam before her but she forced her-self to focus. Her attention fell back onto the tentacles and she noticed they all fed back to the same place, "the source" she whispered. Mustering what little strength she had left, she unleashed a massive blast of her heat vision.

"No" the hologram screamed as the tentacles withered and disappeared back underground.

Kara fell to all fours; taken small deep breaths in an attempt to ease her pain.

"You're stronger than I thought"

Kara looked up at the hologram "and so is Sam; she will defeat Reign" she panted.

The holograms lip curled is distaste "She will obey as long as..."

"That's enough of you" J'onn said as he entered a command into the control panel. They watched the hologram flicker before disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked as he helped Kara to her feet.

"I've been better; are you two ok?" Kara asked.

Both J'onn and Clark nodded.

Kara stared at the chamber, "why would Sam surrender her-self to Reign?" Her mind raced, "Ruby, they must have threatened her; that's the only way they could get Sam to give up."

"Ruby is safe" J'onn said reassuringly. "Only you and I know her location."

Kara shook her head "I'm not taken any chances." She turned to face Clark, "I need you to take Sam back to the fortress and start working on reversing the transformation."

Clark nodded, "Where are you going?"

"To see Alex" Kara replied.

"You're in no state to be flying Kara" J'onn said.

"I'll be fine once I'm under the sun" Kara replied; ignoring her pain.

"I will come with you."

"No, I need you to help Clark; if Reign waked up..." Kara shook the thought from her mind. "I'll be fine, honest." she added before staggering out of the fortress. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the comments; I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Apologise for the delays in uploading new chapters but I keep chopping and changing the chapters. I do however plan on having this story completed soon_ ; )

XXX

"Ruby" Alex hurried over to the PC and switched the monitor's off. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked" Ruby lied. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her cheeks covered with tears. "This can't be my Mom" she said, holding up a file containing details connecting Sam and Reign.

"Give me the file Ruby" Alex said gently, holding out her hand out.

"Tell me this isn't true" Ruby sobbed.

"Ruby I..." Alex hesitated, unsure of what to say. She took a step closer, "I know this is difficult but I need you trust me..."

"Trust you" Ruby snapped, "all this time you've been lying to me."

"I was trying to protect you" Alex replied.

"I don't need your protection because my Mom would never hurt me." Ruby suddenly turned and rushed out of the room.

"Ruby wait" Alex called as she limped after the young girl.

"Stay away from me" Ruby shouted as she ran up the stairs.

Alex paused at the bottom of the stairs as Ruby slammed her bedroom door. "Well done Alex" she said to her-self as she retrieved her phone; it rang twice before Eliza answered. "Mom, I need your help; Ruby knows about Sam." If there was anyone that could talk a teenager down it was her mother.

"I'm almost home" Eliza replied. "Just..."

A scream suddenly echoed down the stairs.

"What was that?" Eliza asked.

"Ruby" Alex shouted, dropping her phone as she hurried up the stairs two at a time. Turning onto the landing she was suddenly knocked backwards as a fist collided with her cheek, splitting the skin. She reached for the banister but failed to stop her-self from falling.

"Alex" Ruby shouted as she watched her tumble down the stairs before landing painfully on the middle landing. "Let go of me" she said.

"Enough" Lobo growled as Ruby tried yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"She said let go" Alex pushed her-self to her feet and glared back at Lobo.

"Al..." Ruby's voice was muffled as Lobo covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm only here for the girl; no one needs to get hurt" Lobo replied as he made his way down the stairs; dragging Ruby with him.

Alex stood firm on the middle landing and locked eyes with Lobo.

Lobo smirked "You really want to do this?"

Alex clenched her fists; fighting on stairs would not be easy but there was no way he was leaving here with Ruby.

"Alex, Ruby..." Eliza shouted as she rushed into the cabin.

Lobo's eyes travelled to the direction of Eliza's voice; given Alex the distraction she needed. She lunged forward, grabbed Ruby by the arm and pulled her from Lobo. "Go now!" she shouted, ushering her down the stairs.

Lobo watched as Ruby hurried down the stairs and into Eliza's arms. "You shouldn't have done that" he said as he turned his attention back to Alex.

Alex took a step backwards and glanced towards her mother "Get her out of here!"

Eliza hesitated before grabbing Ruby and running out of the cabin.

Without warning Lobo swung his fist but Alex dodged left, grabbed his arm and swung him head first into the wall.

Lobo quickly recovered and delivered a hard punch to Alex's healing ribs; she slumped forward and felt his large hands slam down on her shoulders.

"All I wanted was the girl" Lobo snarled, throwing Alex down the remaining stairs.

Alex slid across the wood floor and crashed into a side table. She gasped and rolled onto her side as Lobo stood over her.

"Call the girl back" Lobo said.

"No" Alex said breathlessly.

Lobo's nostrils flared as he raised his foot above Alex's leg.

Alex wasted no time and swung one of the broken table legs towards Lobo's other leg. He cried out and dropped to one knee.

With gritted teeth, Alex forced her-self up and launched towards Lobo; using her body weight to push him to the ground.

Lobo cried out as Alex punched him hard in the face.

Alex aimed her fist again but Lobo managed to raise his foot and kick her off. She fell backwards, hitting the back of head off of the floor.

Lobo quickly stood and wiped the blood from his nose. Anger filled him as his eyes locked onto Alex "You stupid..."

"Hey" Eliza shouted before firing Alex's gun; the shot struck lobo in the chest and sent him crashing backwards.

"Woah" Ruby said. "That was badass."

"Don't say ass" Alex said as she took her gun from her mother.

"Sorry" Ruby replied.

The two exchanged looks.

"Did I just..." Eliza began.

"You've only stunned him" Alex interrupted.

"Oh thank God" Eliza replied.

"I told you two to get out of here" Alex said.

"You're my daughter, I couldn't just leave you" Eliza replied.

Alex wanted to tell her mother she was wrong to come back for her but decided against it. "Stay close, there could be others." She paused in the doorway and scanned the area. "Come on" She hurried over to the SUV and ushered Ruby into the back before making her way round to the driver's side. "Call Kara" she glanced back at Ruby, "Tell her to contact Supergirl and..."

Suddenly the passenger window shattered as Lobo reached inside and snatched the phone from Eliza.

Alex quickly put the SUV into reverse and spun it around; sending Lobo flying backwards.

"Go, go, go" Ruby screamed as she frantically tapped the back of Eliza's seat.

"Put your seatbelt on" Eliza ordered Ruby as they sped away from the cabin.

Ruby did as she was told. "He's not following us" she said, looking out over her shoulder.

Alex glanced in the rear view mirror; there was no sign of Lobo. "What the..." she said as the dashboard lit up and the engine cut out.

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"The breaks aren't working" Alex replied as she stomped on the pedal. "Hang on" she shouted as they drifted off road and into the woods.

"Alex Tree" Eliza pointed.

"I see it" Alex quickly turned to the right; her head bouncing off of the driver's window as the SUV slammed into the tree. She raised her head and blinked away the stars in her eyes. "Are you two ok?"

Eliza nodded and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm ok" Ruby said.

Alex frowned as her eyes fell on the ice covering the hood of the SUV. "We've got to move."

All three climbed out of the SUV.

"Alex" Ruby said with fear.

Alex looked up and saw a stranger in the distance; it was Finkle. "Stay behind me" she said, standing in front of them both and pointing her gun at the man.

"Finkle!" Lobo screamed "The girl is mine."

Finkle smiled "Don't go too far" he said before turning to face Lobo. The two charged towards each other.

"Whose side do you think he's on?" Eliza asked.

Alex shook her head "I'd rather not wait to find out." She turned and headed away from the fight "This way."

"Where are we going?" Eliza asked.

"We need to get to the boat" Alex replied.

XXX

Kara crashed hard in the desert just outside of National City; the landing leaving her winded. She gasped and rolled onto her back, looking up at the sun with a confused look on her face. "I should have healed by now" she said, raising her bloodied palm. Closing her eyes, she allowed her cells a few minutes to absorb the solar energy from the sun.

She pushed her-self onto one knee; her fist pressed against the ground as she gathered enough energy to take flight. An enormous row surrounded her as she leapt from the ground and headed towards the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everything's going to be ok" Eliza said as she cradled Ruby in her arms.

Alex watched the water turn to ice; trapping the small speed boat in the middle of the lake. She looked back and saw Finkle kneeling on the dock with one hand resting on top of the now icy lake.

"I'll be right out," Finkle shouted with a cocky smile on his face.

"Son of a..." Alex said as she fired a warning shot.

Finkle glared back at her before conjuring up an icicle and throwing it towards her.

Alex dropped to the floor as the icicle ribbed her flesh.

"Alex" Eliza shouted.

"I'm ok" Alex replied, grabbing her upper arm as blood seeped through her fingers. "Just stay down."

"That was _**your**_ only warning" Finkle shouted. "Now give me the girl and we can all go home."

Alex picked up her gun and fired: forcing Finkle to take cover. "We have to get to the other side." She carefully placed her right foot onto the ICE; holding her breath as she placed her left.

"Be careful" Eliza said; her voice full of worry.

Alex took a tentative step forward.

Nothing

She took another step forward.

Nothing

"It seems safe to cross" Alex said, waving for them to follow her.

Eliza and Ruby carefully stepped onto the ice.

"That's it; just take it nice and slow" Alex said as she looked back towards the dock. Finkle glared back at her; his hands conjuring a large white ball of snow and ice.

Crack

"He's coming" Ruby shouted as Lobo stepped from the edge of the woods onto the ice.

"It's ok; just look at me" Alex smiled reassuringly "you're doing great."

"What are going to do?" Eliza asked; seeing that look in her daughter's eyes.

Alex gave her mother a look before stepping back towards the boat, "Get Ruby across; I'll be right behind you." She aimed her gun at Lobo's feet and fired.

Lobo froze as the ICE cracked around him.

Alex turned her gun towards Finkle, ducking in time to avoid being struck by an icy missile. She quickly took cover back inside the boat as more icicles flew past. Turning onto her front; she fired over the edge of the boat in Finkle's direction.

"Supergirl" Ruby shouted.

Alex turned back; relief washing over her as she saw her sister flying towards them. Her relief quickly turned to fear as Kara was struck with several icy blasts. "No," she screamed as Kara fell and disappeared through the ice. Without hesitation, Alex leapt to her feet and ran across the ice.

Crack

Crack

Alex fell forward as her right foot broke through the ice. Looking up she saw the hole in which her sister fell through slowly closing. She launched her-self forward and jumped into the freezing water. The icy water took her breath away, forcing her back to the surface. The pain was intense and her body shivered violently as the shock threatened to take control. Closing her eyes, she took three slow, deep breaths before diving back under the freezing water. Darkness engulfed her as she dove further down; feeling around for her sister. The pain in her head intensified as her extremities stiffened, _ **"Where are you?"**_ she thought to her-self as she dove further. Her hand suddenly brushed across the familiar texture of Kara's cape. Adrenaline pumped through her as she pulled her sister close and kicked her way back to the surface.

Alex's free hand moved over the ice in search for an opening. Her heart pounded against her chest and her lungs burnt from the lack of oxygen just like they had in the tank. She froze as the memories flashed before her. _"No, not like this"_ She shook her head, her mind scrabbling frantically for a way out. Balling up her fist, she began punching the ice over and over. Pain shot from her knuckles right up to her wrist but she didn't care, she had to break through.

A feeling of panic grew within Alex as her vision faded and her body screamed for air. Shaking the darkness away, she turned her attention back to Kara and began tapping her face. Gently at first but increasing the force until her sisters eyes shot open.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Kara's senses came rushing back. Without hesitation she blasted through the ice.

Alex dropped to all fours and gulped in as much oxygen as possible.

"Are you ok" Kara asked.

"Mom...Ruby..." Alex's teeth chattered and her body shook violently.

Kara instinctively began rubbing Alex's back as she scanned the frozen lake, "They're ok" she said spotting both Eliza and Ruby on the opposite side. She frowned, "Who are they?"

Alex lifted her head and saw both Lobo and Finkle still on the lake. "They came for Ruby" she replied.

"Well they're not getting her" Kara replied as she stood. She swayed slightly before dropping back to her knees.

Finkle tilted his head and studied Supergirl; it was clear the kryptonian was hurt but he couldn't be sure how badly. He glanced back over his shoulder and contemplated making a run for it.

Crack

Finkle turned back to see Lobo slowly making his way across the lake. The old bounty hunter wasn't given up so easily and neither would he.

Alex's eyes opened wide as she reached for Kara, "You're bleeding."

Kara winced as Alex examined a cut on her lower back.

"What happened" Alex asked.

"It's a long story" Kara replied. She suddenly cried out in pain as Alex pulled the strange metal from her wound.

"Sorry" Alex said

"It's ok" Kara panted.

Alex tilted her head and examined the metal tentacle, "Is that..."

"Red solar radiation" Kara interrupted. "That explains why I'm not healing as fast," She pushed her-self up to her feet. "It must have broken off when..." She paused; now wasn't the time to tell her sister she had went after Reign without telling her.

Alex gave Kara a look before throwing the piece of metal as far as she could, "You have some explaining to do."

"Let's deal with these two first" Kara replied as she nodded towards Finkle and Lobo.

Alex stood and began rubbing her hands arms, "I'm surprised they haven't made a run for it."

"They think I'm hurt" Kara said.

"You are hurt" Alex replied with a look.

"They don't know that." Kara clenched and unclenched her fists; she could feel her strength slowly returning.

"Using your powers before they've fully returned will only delay them," Alex said.

"I know but..." Kara paused and stared at Finkle, "What's he doing?"

Finkle stood with his eyes closed and his hands stretched out in front of him. The ice from the lake suddenly rose up in front of him.

"Seriously" Kara said as a wall of ice rushed towards them. She quickly grabbed Alex and sped across the lake; crashing onto dry land.

"Are you two ok?" Eliza said; her voice full of worry.

"I've been warmer" Alex joked. She nodded towards Finkle. "I forgot to mention that one appears to have the ability to conjure and control ice."

"I'll take care of Elsa while you get Eliza and Ruby to safety," Kara said.

"I'm not leaving you" Alex replied.

"You two are in no condition to fight; we should..." Eliza began but was suddenly pushed to ground as large icicles flew over them.

"Go, now!" Kara shouted before rushing towards Finkle; she tackled him to the ground and they both skidded across the ice. The ice cracked beneath them as she delivered blow after blow.

Finkle turned his body and flipped Kara over his body; the move causing them both to fall into the icy water.

Kara whimpered as the water around her suddenly turned to ice; locking her arms at her sides as the icy tomb encased her body and slowly sank to the bottom.

Alex hurried both Ruby and her mother into the woods before suddenly being rugby tackled to the ground by Lobo.

"Get off of her" Eliza shouted.

Lobo turned; his eyes locking onto Ruby.

"Stay behind me" Eliza said to Ruby; picking up a large stick and pointing it at Lobo.

"It'll take more than a stick to stop me collecting my bounty," Lobo smirked. He suddenly cried out and fell forward as Alex kicked the back of his knees.

Alex leapt to her feet and wrapped her arm around his neck. She looked up and saw her mother and Ruby take cover behind some rocks.

Lobo grabbed Alex's arm and flipped her over his shoulder.

Alex rolled to the side and quickly returned to her feet.

Panic struck Kara as she hit the bottom of the lake with a thump. She immediately began kicking the ice over and over with the heel of her boot causing it to crack slightly. _"Come on Kara, they need you"_ she thought to her-self as she tried freeing her arms. Air bubbles escaped her as she screamed in frustration. Closing her eyes, she channelled all of her energy, frustration and anger.

Kara's icy tomb shattered into pieces as she flexed her arms.

"You don't give up, do you?" Finkle said as Kara landed in front of him.

"Nope" Kara replied as she delivered a powerful uppercut to his jaw.

Finkle's jaw jolted to the side and he flew backwards, landing hard on his back.

Kara grabbed him by the shirt and pulled her fist back.

"Wait, wait; I give up," Finkle said, raising his hands in surrender.

Kara frowned; her fist ready to strike its target. "Really, just like that?"

Finkle nodded "I never would have taken the job if I knew you were going to show up."

"What job?" Kara asked.

"There's a bounty on the girl; $200,000 to whoever brings her home safely."

"You're doing this for money?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"It's my job" Finkle replied as he conjured up a sharp icicle.

Kara shook her, "She's just a kid."

Finkle shrugged and jabbed the icicle into Kara's side.

Kara looked down and watched the icicle shatter into pieces.

Finkle laughed nervously, "I had to at least try; my reputation is on the line and who can afford to lose out on $200,000."

Kara shook her head and tossed him across the lake.

Alex gasped and staggered backwards as Lobo delivered a hard blow to her ribs. She quickly repositioned her body and guarded her previously injured leg and ribs.

Lobo swung his fist but Alex blocked it with her forearm, jabbed him in the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Who sent you?" Alex shouted as she pinned him down.

Lobo growled and tried to wriggle free.

Alex twisted his arm further up his back, "Who" she repeated.

Lobo cried out, "Some guy called Coville."

Alex frowned, "Thomas Coville?"

Lobo nodded "He said the girl had been taken." He turned his head and looked up at Alex, "I only wanted to reunite the girl with her mother."

"You don't strike me as the good Samaritan type" Alex replied.

"You're right" Lobo said, tossing a handful of dirt into Alex's eyes.

Alex staggered backwards; blinking and rubbing the dirt from her eyes.

Lobo's lip curled into a sneer as he charged towards her.

Alex cried out as Lobo slammed her hard against a tree; knocking the wind out of her.

"You should have just given me the girl" Lobo said as he retrieved a blade from his boot.

Alex's eyes opened wide as she caught site of the blade. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it back than brought her knee up and struck him in the groin.

Lobo yelled and dropped to the ground clutching his groin. He looked up at Alex, "who are you?"

Alex gave Lobo a look.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Lobo said, reaching for his blade.

Alex balled up her hand into a fist and punched him in the nose.

The blow knocked Lobo backwards and blood spurted from his nose as his eyes rolled into unconsciousness.

Alex leaned against the tree, catching breath and waiting for her pain to subside. She glanced across the lake and saw Kara subduing Finkle.

"Alex" Eliza called.

"Mom" she whispered; taken one last look at lobo before turning in the direction of her mother. "Are you two ok?" she asked.

"We're fine; are you..." Eliza's eyes opened wide as Lobo stood and aimed his blade at Alex. "Look out," she screamed as lobo threw the blade.

Alex whirled around and in that last moment when Lobo's blade was about to reach her, she twisted out of the way and watched in horror as it flew past her and headed towards her mother.

Eliza took a sudden sharp intake of breath as the dagger embedded itself in her chest, piercing her heart. Without thinking, she pulled the blade from her chest and dropped it to the ground.

"Nooo," Alex screamed; rushing towards her mother.

Eliza gave a small gasp of pain and dropped to her knees.

"Mom please, let me see." Alex said as her mother leaned against her.

Eliza reluctantly moved her hand and watched as blood seeped through her shirt.

Panic grew within Alex as blood gushed from her mother's chest. "Stay with me" she said; applying pressure to her mother's wound.

"Is she ok?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby...she's..." Alex glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Lobo before he disappeared into the woods. "Please, just stay there."

"What happened?" Kara said as she dropped down beside them.

"I can't stop the bleeding" Alex spluttered as tears blurred her vision.

Kara used her X-Ray vision to see the damage the blade had caused; it wasn't good.

"Mom open your eyes; open your eyes" Alex said.

Eliza forced her eyes open and looked between her daughters. "My girls" she smiled weakly and rested her hand on top of Alex's.

Alex's mind raced as she continued to apply pressure; knowing there was much more she could do.

"I'm so...proud of...you two" Eliza whispered.

"Please don't go." Alex sobbed.

Eliza smiled and raised her hand to Alex's face, "My brave girl." Eliza's hand suddenly dropped and her eyes drifted up to the sky.

Kara stroked Eliza's hair and stared into her eyes; she saw the peace start to come.

"Mom"

"She's gone" Kara's lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, no, no" Alex cried.

Kara moved closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

Alex turned her head and buried her face into her sister; she sobbed and howled.

Kara held her sister tight as her own emotion took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, I know it's been way too long since my last update. Here's a little something I've just put together (Apologise if there's any grammar mistakes). Hopefully I should have another chapter to upload next week**

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Kara landed hard inside the fortress and fell to all fours.

"Kara" Superman shouted as he rushed to her side. "What happened?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, it's Eliza" Kara panted; her body ached and her recent battles had left her weak. "She's, she's..."a lump rose in her throat and tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Superman whispered with sorrow in his eyes.

"The time machine" Kara began, "do you still have it?"

Superman gave his cousin a knowing look and sighed, "I've already begun dismantling it."

"We have to put it back together" Kara turned towards the trophy room.

"Kara wait, it's too unstable."

"I just need to use it once more then you can destroy, I promise."

"No!" Superman said a little more firmly.

Kara stopped in her tracks and turned back to face her cousin, "I have to save her Kal El."

Superman shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Kara but the risks are too high."

"He's right" Zor El's voice echoed around them. "Did you think there wouldn't be consequences for your actions?"

Kara frowned

"You saved a life which wasn't meant to be saved" Zor El continued. "By doing so, you disturbed the balance; the balance has simply corrected itself."

Kara's mind raced, "you're saying Eliza died because Alex lived?"

"I'm afraid so" Zor El replied.

"You don't know that Zor El" Superman snapped.

Kara felt a wave of nausea as the room began to spin, "I didn't know." She staggered backwards and fell against a pillar.

Superman moved quickly and guided Kara into a sitting position before kneeling down beside her. "This isn't your fault Kara."

Kara shook her head in disbelieve, "I didn't know, how could I of known?" Memories of the lake flashed before her; could she have done more or was Eliza's fate sealed the moment she saved her sister. Would she have used the time machine knowing the consequences; of course she would. Her chin trembled as guilt suddenly washed over her bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"You didn't course Eliza's death..." Superman began.

"I need to go" Kara interrupted as she pushed her-self up to her feet, swaying slightly.

"You need to rest" Superman said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine" Kara replied, closing her eyes and willing the dizziness to pass.

"You can barely stand never mind fly."

Kara shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you" Superman said.

"No, Sam needs you here."

"Kara, you're weak and you're hurt..."

"Please Kal; I just need some time alone," Kara interrupted.

Superman sighed but nodded his agreement.

Kara took a few steps forward and turned back to face her cousin, "Alex must never find out about this" she said, exchanging a look of understanding with her cousin before flying out of the Fortress.

 **D.E.O**

Alex stood outside one of the private rooms on med bay; on the other side of the door laid her mother's body. The DEO had its own mortuary located in the basement but Alex refused to have her mother taken there.

She reached for the door knob but froze as an overwhelming presence prevented her from opening the door; it was like something was blocking her mentally; she just couldn't bring her-self to turn the knob. She exhaled a long breath and rested her forehead against the door. "Pull it together" she whispered to her-self.

"Alex" J'onn said softly as he limped towards her.

Alex stepped back from the door, "have you find him?"

"We have Coville in a cell downstairs and the team are bringing one of the bounty hunters in now." J'onn replied.

"Which hunter did they find?"

J'onn sighed, "Alex, you should..."

"Which one" Alex interrupted.

"From the description, it's not the one responsible for your mother's death."

Alex shook her head, "I should be out there looking for him."

J'onn placed his hands on Alex's shoulders, "you're where you're supposed to be." He glanced back at the door, "do you want me to come in with you?"

Alex looked at the door than back at J'onn, "I'm not sure I can."

"Together" J'onn said offering his hand.

Alex hesitated before taken J'onn's hand and following him inside the room.

Eliza's body had been laid on a stretcher and covered with a white sheet.

J'onn paused a few feet away and watched as Alex moved closer to her mother.

Alex brushed a lock of blonde hair from her mother's face, "you didn't deserve this; It should be me lying there, not you."

"Don't you say that" J'onn said.

"That dagger was meant for me J'onn" Alex replied. "She'd still be alive if I hadn't dodged out..."

"You mustn't think like that; this isn't your fault" J'onn interrupted.

Alex shook her head and glanced back at her mother, "I told her to run," her emotions began to stir within "why didn't she just run."

"A mother's instinct will always be to protect her child." J'onn replied softly.

"And that child just got her killed" Alex said without thinking. She looked away as raw emotion burnt within.

J'onn was about to embrace Alex but she stepped away.

"I can't do this right now", Alex said before turning and hurrying out of the room. She needed a distraction, a release or more specifically, something to hit.

"Alex" J'onn called after her but she ignored him and quickened her pace.

"Winn" Alex called as she entered the control room.

"Alex" Winn stood and used his body to shield his monitor, "I'm so sorry about..."

"Tell me what you have on the hunter" Alex interrupted.

"I...erm..." Winn looked around nervously, "I can't; I mean I'm not supposed to."

Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Orders from J'onn" Winn swallowed. "I think he's afraid you might do something..."

"I don't give a damn what J'onn said" Alex interrupted. She turned to face the others in the room, "If anyone gets a lead on this guy you come to me."

"That's enough" J'onn shouted. He and Alex locked eyes for a few seconds before she turned and walked away.

"Alex wait" Winn called as she crossed the control room.

 **CRASH**

Glass shattered as Kara crashed through one of the large DEO windows and tumbled down the stairs.

"Kara" Alex ran towards her sister and dropped down at her side.

"Please tell me she's ok," Winn said.

Alex tilted her head and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Kara's breath against her cheek. "Kara" she spoke softly and rubbed her hand up and down Kara's arm, "Ouch."

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes and removed a small piece of metal from the tip of her finger, "we need to get her to Med Bay, now!"

 **XXX**

When Kara's eyes fluttered open, she found herself once more on her back under the yellow sun lamps. She rolled her head and waited for her eyes to focus on the familiar figure hunched over the desk opposite her bed. "Alex," Kara winced as she pushed herself up onto her elbows; a move she immediately regretted as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Hey, not so fast," Alex said as she gently lowered her back down.

Kara relaxed back into the pillow, "what happened?"

"I found pieces of Red Solar metal stuck in your tissue."

Kara's eyes opened wide.

"Don't worry; I've removed the metal but you need to stay under the sun lamps a little longer." Alex replied with a reassuring look.

Kara shook her head, "I'm sorry; this is the last thing you need right now, especially after..."

"That's what big sisters are for" Alex interrupted, masking her pain.

"You don't need to do that with me."

Alex frowned, "do what?"

"I know you Alex, better than anyone else," Kara took Alex's hand in hers.

Alex's emotions welled up inside her until she was on the verge of crying; she quickly stood and turned away; unwilling to feel her emotions, she took a moment to compose herself.

"There's something else you should know," Kara began. "The time machine has already been destroyed."

Alex looked over her shoulder, "is that why you went to the fortress?"

Kara nodded

Alex looked away; her mind drifting back to the hunter.

Dread settled in to Kara's stomach, quickly followed by fear that her sister might blame her for her mother's death, "I'm sorry I couldn't safe her."

"Don't you apologise," Alex replied.

"I should have moved faster, fought harder..."

"Kara stop" Alex interrupted, moving back to Kara's bedside. "I won't have you blaming yourself; you did everything you could."

"If that were true, she'd still be alive." Kara replied sadly.

"My mind is flooded with what ifs and not one of them will bring her back." Alex swallowed the lump rising in her throat back down. "But I can find the one who took her from us and make him pay for what he's done."

There was something in her sister's eyes that worried her, a look she hadn't seen before. "What are you planning to do?"

Alex looked away.

"Alex, please don't do anything..."

"You're awake" Winn said as he entered the room, closely followed by J'onn. He looked between the sisters, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He said sensing the tension.

"You didn't," Alex said as she stood and made room for J'onn and Winn. She waited a few minutes watching three of the most important people in her life embrace and exchanging words before stepping out of the room and heading towards the cells.

 **XXX**

"McGuire, take a break" Alex said as she entered the room.

"Does the Director know you're..." McGuire began.

"Who do you think sent me?" Alex lied.

McGuire hesitated before leaving the room. Alex estimated she had around five minutes before J'onn would arrive. She glared at Coville as she crossed the room.

Coville gulped and looked away, "Like I said to the other agents, I'm not saying anything until I speak to my lawyer."

Alex gave him a look before disconnecting the camera.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Coville said, trying to sound brave.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, where can I find him?" Alex said, placing a sketch of her mother's killer in front of Coville.

"Like I said, I'm not saying..." Coville suddenly cried out as Alex's fist connected with his face. "You're not allowed to touch me like that."

Alex pulled Coville to his feet and slammed him against the wall, "I want a name."

"I don't know" Coville lied.

"Don't lie to me" Alex shouted, kneeing him in the gut before delivering another blow to his face.

Coville dropped to all four's, coughing and spitting blood.

Alex grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, "I want a name."

Coville shook his head, "I want a deal first."

Alex raised her fist.

"Lobo" Coville said, "His name is Lobo."

"Where can I find him?"Alex asked; her fist still clenched and ready to strike.

"There's a bar down town where _they_ all hang out; sort of their safe haven, a place they can be themselves."

"We both know he's not foolish enough to go back there." Alex pulled Coville closer, "how did you contact him?"

Coville hesitated

"Maybe this will help refresh your memory," Alex said pulling out her gun.

"You wouldn't" Coville said as panic rose within.

"The man you hired killed my mother," she pointed her gun at his knee. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find him."

"Alright, alright," Coville screamed waving his hands in defence. "I've heard Lobo hasn't adapted so well to Earth's environment; in order to survive he requires a certain chemical."

"Go on"

Coville sighed, "you need to find a man called Aidan Dunne, he supplies all drugs to those not from this planet. Find him and you find Lobo."

Alex released Coville and took a step back.

"What happens now?" Coville asked.

"Now you get to live out the rest of your pathetic little life in a cell." Alex turned and headed for the door.

Coville staggered to his feet, "you can't do this; I have rights."

"Not anymore" Alex said as she slammed the cell door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need to show you something," Winn whispered.

Kara shook her head, "I don't have time right now."

"You have to see this" Winn replied, placing his hand on Kara's shoulder, "It's about Alex."

"What about Alex?"

Winn glanced around, "not here, follow me."

Kara followed Winn into an empty office, closing the door behind them. "What's going on?"

"It's easier if I show you," Winn replied, pressing play and handing his pad to Kara.

Kara turned her attention to the poor quality CCTV footage, "is that Alex?"

Winn nodded his head.

Kara narrowed her eyes as five figures followed Alex out of the alien bar into the alley, "Lak-Du's."

"You know them?" Winn asked.

Kara shook her head, "I know of them." Her eyes opened wide as one of the Lak-Du's threw his bottle, hitting the back of Alex's helmet. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

"Not for them," Winn replied as they watched Alex dismount her bike and remove her helmet. Words were exchanged before the Lak-Du who threw the bottle crumpled to the ground clutching his knee to his chest.

Kara covered her mouth as the other four Lak-Du's swung at Alex; one managing to strike her in the side of the head before she delivered two jabs to his torso than an upper cut to the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Kara looked away as one of the remaining Lak Du's grabbed Alex from behind, pinning her arms down while another struck her several times.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Winn said apologetically.

Kara turned her attention back to the footage and watched as Alex kicked out, striking the fourth Lak-Du in the groin than kneeing him in the face, knocking him backwards. She shot her head backwards, breaking the third Lak-Du's nose, causing him to release his hold on her.

Alex turned and took up her fighting stance as the fifth Lak-Du rushed towards her. He swung his fist but she sidestepped him, grabbing the back of his shirt with both hands and slamming him head first into one of the large bins; knocking him out cold. She quickly retrieved her helmet from the ground as the Lak-Du with the broken nose charged towards her; she swung her helmet with force, striking him in the face. She stood over them for a few seconds before mounting her bike and disappearing from view.

"Has J'onn seen this?" Kara asked as the screen went blank.

Winn shook his head, "just us."

"Good, let's keep it that way" Kara replied as she handed Winn his pad.

"Where are you going," Winn asked as Kara turned.

"To see Alex," Kara replied without looking back.

 **XXX**

Alex woke with a start. At first, she didn't know where the banging was coming from until she heard Kara calling her name. She rolled over on the sofa and waited for her eyes to adjust; her head pounded painfully and her body ached.

"Alex" Kara called as she continued to bang on her sister's apartment door. "Come on, I know you're in there."

Alex pushed her-self up off of the sofa and crossed the room; squeezing the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ease the pain in her head.

"Are you ok" Kara asked as she stepped into the apartment; looking her sister up and down for any serious internal or external injuries.

"I'm fine, why?" Alex replied as she headed into the kitchen in search for Advil.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you took on Five Fort Rozz escapees last night."

Alex looked away.

"What were you thinking?" Kara continued.

"Hey, they attacked me?" Alex replied

"I've seen the footage Alex, you could have walked away."

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't want to walk away."

"Clearly" Kara replied.

Alex couldn't deny the fact she'd enjoyed inflicting pain on the Lak-Du's; it provided her with a temporary release from the hurt lingering within.

"I'm worried about you Alex; first you attack Coville and now this."

Alex opened her mouth to respond when her phone vibrated on the counter. She quickly retrieved it and read the message from the source she met last night before the fight. It was an address for Aidan Dunne.

"Anyone I know?" Kara asked.

"Just an old college friend sending her condolences," Alex lied; memorizing the address before deleting the text.

Kara eyed her sister suspiciously but decided to let it go.

"I need a shower," Alex said, swallowing two pills followed by a mouthful of water.

"You'll need to hurry," Kara said checking her watch.

Alex frowned in confusion.

"We're meeting the Funeral Director at 11:00."

"Is that today" Alex replied.

Kara nodded and fought to keep her emotions under control. She had spent the last two days making the arrangements for Eliza's funeral with little to no help from her sister.

Alex thought for a moment; she had an address which could lead her to her mother's killer and she didn't want to waste another minute. "Is there any chance we can reschedule" Alex asked.

"You're kidding right?" Kara asked; she could feel her frustration building.

"Tomorrow..."

"No, you need to get your priorities in order." Kara snapped, "Eliza doesn't deserve to be left in..."

"Careful Kara," Alex warned.

"I'm sorry, it's just," a lump rose in Kara's throat, "I can't do this on my own," she locked eyes with Alex, "I need my sister."

Alex looked away, unable to meet the sadness in her sisters' eyes.

"Have you even cried since the lake?" Kara asked.

"Tears won't bring her back" Alex said flatly.

"Neither will vengeance," Kara replied sadly.

Silence fell between the two.

"I just need one more day," Alex finally said, turning back to face Kara.

"Why? What's so important?" Kara asked.

Alex opened than closed her mouth. What she had planned for Lobo didn't involve her sister; it couldn't, it went against everything the girl of steel stood for. She also feared Kara wouldn't let her out of her sight if she knew who how close she was to catching Lobo.

"Whatever you're planning..."

"I'm not planning anything" Alex lied.

"Don't do it" Kara continued, ignoring Alex's interruption. "We've just lost our mother; I can't lose you too."

"We didn't lose her Kara; she was taken from us because I failed to protect her," Alex replied.

" _We_ failed to protect her."

"You weren't the one that moved," Alex looked down and took a moment to compose her-self. "You wouldn't have done that; you would have taken the hit."

"I have powers..."

"Even without your powers, you would have taken the hit," Alex interrupted.

"This isn't your fault Alex; you reacted instinctively."

"A reaction I wouldn't have been able to make if I hadn't survived Reigns attack." As soon as the words left her lips, Alex regretted them.

"You mean if I hadn't saved you," Kara said as Jor El's words replayed in her mind.

"Kara I'm..." Alex paused; seeing an opportunity to push her sister away.

"Just say it," Kara said, bracing her-self.

Alex moved towards a small table and poured her-self a large whisky; her first drink in weeks. "She never would have been at the cabin if you'd just let me go," she swallowed her drink in one and poured a second; unable to meet her sisters eyes.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Kara asked.

"I'm saying you saved the wrong Danvers and now I have to live with that," Alex replied; surprised with how easy Kara was willing to take the blame.

"That isn't fair"

"Yeah well, life isn't fair; no one knows that better than us" Alex replied as she moved towards the door and pulled it open.

Kara looked down, pushing her glasses back up her nose as tears stung her eyes.

"Like I said, tears won't bring her back" Alex said as she pretended to take another drink from her glass.

Kara's head snapped up, "You can be so cruel when you want to be."

Guilt flooded Alex but she remained stoned face

Kara crossed the room with a heavy heart and paused at the door, "if you change your mind," she said, handing Alex a business card with the funeral homes address on it.

Alex took the card and resisted the urge to pull her sister into an embrace as she exited the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the long overdue Chapter 12. Apologise for the delay but I've had issues with my PC (I actually lost this chapter and had to retype it). Thank you for the reviews**

 _Chapter 12_

Alex staggered backwards as she collided with someone exiting the drug store. "Sorry" she said, kneeling down and retrieving the man's small paper bag; her eyes fell on the store's logo, _Dunne's Pharmacy._

"You should watch where you're going" the man spat as he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose but not before Alex saw his yellow, cat like eyes.

"Me watch where I'm going," Alex replied with a look.

The unknown alien snatched his bag from Alex's hand and stormed out of the store.

Alex shook the urge to chase him down and teach him a few manners away.

"May I help you Miss?"

Alex turned her attention to the counter where an elderly gentleman stood.

"You may," Alex replied as she approached the counter. "I'm looking for an Aidan Dunne"

"You've found him," the elderly gentleman smiled and raised his arms, "what can I do for you?"

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise, "your Aidan Dunne?"

The man chuckled, "you sound surprised."

Alex half smiled; there was no denying she was surprised to find Aidan Dunne was an eighty odd year old man, with a thinning comb over and tattered cardigan which had seen better days. She looked back into his kind eyes; her gut telling her this wasn't her man, "Mr Dunne, do you have any other employees working here?"

"Why do you ask?"

Alex quickly retrieved her ID and held it out for him to read, "I'm with the FBI."

Mr Dunne narrowed his eyes, "Agent Danvers" he read before looking back at Alex.

Alex nodded and placed her ID back in her pocket. "I'm looking for someone; a fugitive named..."

"Dad" a man called from the back, interrupting Alex.

"He's here" a women with red hair replied as she appeared from the back of the store, "Oh Dad, what are you like" she wrapped her arm around his back, "you know you shouldn't be in here." Her eyes fell on Alex.

"This is Agent Danvers," Mr Dunne smiled, "she's with the FBI."

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep an eye on him?" A man in his late forties asked as he too appeared.

"Aidan, this lady is from the FBI," The red headed women said with a look.

Alex locked eyes with Aidan Dunne Junior.

"She's looking for a fugitive" Mr Dunne replied brightly.

"Rose, take father upstairs please" Aidan said as sweat appeared on his forehead.

"But I have work to do; stock to check" Mr Dunne began.

"How about I get you a slice of that apple pie you like?" Rose asked.

Mr Dunne thought for a moment, "the one from Marcy's?"

Rose nodded and led her father away but not before she gave her brother a disapproving look.

"I apologise for my father, he's..."

"There's nothing to apologise for" Alex interrupted.

Aidan nervously adjusted his tie, "so, how may I help you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Alex could see his pulse bounding in his neck as sweat beads ran down his forehead. "I think you know why I'm here."

Aidan gulped and glanced towards the exit.

"Running won't make this go away Aidan" Alex said.

"I knew this day would come" Aidan said as emotion suddenly took over. He sobbed, "You must understand, I didn't have a choice; I couldn't compete with our larger rivals."

"Aidan..."

"I was about to lose everything my father worked so hard for."

"Aidan stop" Alex said. "I'm not here for you."

"You're not?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm looking for someone called Lobo; I know you supply him with some kind of drug."

Aidan nodded, "it's to help keep his senses and muscles healthy; you see, he hasn't adjusted to our atmosphere, it's weakened him, his senses and strength aren't what they used to be."

"Has he been on contact recently?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he placed a rather large order two days ago" Aidan replied.

Alex's heart beat quickened, "you have a contact number for him?"

Aidan shook his head, "that kind of customer places their order via the dark..." Dunne paused, "I mean via a secure website; I simply type a coded message back when it's time to collect."

Alex moved around the counter, "I want you to post a message telling Lobo his order is ready."

"I assume you've met Lobo" Aidan said.

The memory of Lobo throwing the blade flashed before her eyes, "I have."

"Then you know he's not a fool; if I contact him stating his order which is larger than his normal amount is ready two days early, he'll know something is wrong."

Alex thought for moment, "Tell him the price has gone up."

"Are you mad; do you know what he'll do to me?"

"Just say an agent has been sniffing around and the risk has tripled the price."

"Won't that just scare him away?"

Alex smiled, "It'll make him desperate and desperate people make mistakes."

Aidan thought for a moment, "If I help you, what happens to me?"

"Nothing; it'll be like we never met."

"Do I have your word?"

Alex nodded.

"Ok; I'll do it."

Alex smiled and followed Aidan into the back.

"Would you mind turning around?" Aidan asked, "Just until I log into the site."

Alex did as she was asked; after all they had a deal.

"I'm sorry agent" Dunne whispered as he quickly grabbed an object from his desk and struck Alex in the back of the head; knocking her unconscious.

XX

"Thank you for coming" Kara said as she and J'onn stepped out of the funeral home. "I couldn't have done that alone."

J'onn placed his arm around Kara and gave her a gentle squeeze. "This is a difficult time for you both which is why Alex should have been here. What could have been so important she'd miss this appointment?"

"She wouldn't say" Kara sighed, "maybe I should have rescheduled liked she'd asked; after all, Eliza is Alex's mother..."

"She was your mother too Kara." J'onn interrupted.

"I know; it's just," Kara paused; she wasn't used to Eliza being referred to in a past tense.

"You know I'm here for you Kara; you can talk to me" J'onn said.

"She blames me J'onn." Kara replied sadly as she made her way down the steps.

"Alex would never blame you; her-self yes but never you" J'onn replied.

"She said so her-self and honestly, there's some truth to it."

J'onn frowned and waited for Kara to continue.

"Jor El told me I disturbed the balance when I saved Alex; he said Eliza took her place."

"That's nonsense; you can't honestly believe that" J'onn replied. "Lives are saved every day..."

"It's not the same"

J'onn placed one hand on Kara's shoulder and turned her to face him, "you are not responsible for Eliza's death; only one man is and we will find him."

Kara looked down and wiped a stray tear from her cheek just as sirens sounded a few blocks away.

"I should check that out" Kara said, turning her head in the direction of the sirens.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" J'onn asked his face full of concern. "You've been through a lot."

"I'm fine; I could do with the distraction" Kara looked back to J'onn, "Can you make the arrangements for Eliza's body..." her words got lost in her throat, everything was starting to feel real now; Eliza was gone.

"I will take care of it" J'onn replied.

Kara nodded before disappearing down the side alley; she changed and was in the air within seconds.

J'onn watched Kara disappear from view before retrieving his mobile and speed dialling Alex's number; it went straight to voice mail. He tried once more but again, the call went straight to voicemail. "Alex, call me when you get this." He tapped his phone against his hand; unable to shake the nagging feeling he'd felt since meeting with Kara; if anything, it was growing stronger. He turned and headed in the direction of Alex's apartment.

XX

Kara arrived at the scene of the accident and saw two paramedics performing CPR.

"What happened?" Kara asked as she glanced around the garage.

"Blunt trauma to the chest" One of the paramedics replied as she continued to press up and down on the injured mans chest. "His hearts arrested; we need to shock him."

"It just exploded" a mechanic said. "He was testing the pressure and it just exploded."

Kara's eyes fell on the shredded truck tyre.

"We have a pulse but it's weak."

Kara moved closer and used her X-Ray vision to examine the injured man. "His right lung has collapsed; there's blood collecting on his chest and his collarbone is also broken."

"We have to move" the paramedic said.

"I can take him" Kara said.

The paramedics exchanged looks before nodding their agreement, "go, we will call ahead and let them know you're on your way."

Kara gently lifted the man into her arms and took flight; arriving at the hospital within two minutes.

"Supergirl"

"Blunt chest trauma; his right lung has collapsed and there's a collection of blood between his lung and chest." Kara began as she laid the man on the stretcher. "He went into cardiac arrest but the paramedics..."

"Thank you Supergirl" the ER doctor interrupted as she appeared. "We can take it from here" she smiled.

Kara stood in the middle of the ER; hoping she'd got the man here in time. Her mind drifted back to the funeral home then to Alex; she could feel her emotions stirring up again. She quickly turned and sped out of the ER in search for another distraction. She flew around the city then the world, dispatching all manner of crimes and helping those in need; anything to keep her mind from current events in her live.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Alex opened her eyes to find she had been sat upright, with her hands bound behind her back and her mouth covered with a strip of duct tape. Her neck and head ached as she twisted her body to get a better look at her restraints. Dunne had used his own tie to bind her wrists around some old pipes. She quickly pulled her hands as far apart as she could and started to move her wrists up and down against the tie.

"I don't care how you do it; just get rid of her" Aidan snapped.

Alex froze as the voices grew closer.

"It'll cost you" Lobo replied.

"You can't be serious; I did you a favour" Dunne said as he entered the store room.

"That's not how I see it" Lobo replied as he followed Dunne.

"It's in both our interests for you..."

"Look who's awake" Lobo interrupted; making his way over to Alex. Their eyes locking as he knelt down in front of her.

Alex could feel her rage building.

"I hear you've been looking for me"

Alex launched her-self forward but her restraints prevented her from reaching her target.

Lobo laughed and this infuriated Alex. She launched at him again, pulling on the tie, she could feel it beginning to loosen.

"Enough" Lobo snapped as he grabbed Alex's hair and ripped the tape from her mouth.

Alex's head throbbed from the sudden movement but she hid her pain well.

"Who else knows you're here?" Lobo asked.

Alex didn't answer.

"Answer me" Lobo said; tightening his grip.

Alex closed her eyes against the pain, "No one" she shouted. A few more minutes and her hands would be free; she could feel it.

"Don't lie to me" Lobo warned.

"I'm not lying"

"You came alone; why?" Lobo asked, releasing his hold on her.

"You killed my mother" Alex replied without thinking.

Lobo shook his head slowly, "No agent, you did."

Burning hot rage and hate flooded Alex's body.

"What does it matter; just get rid of her" Dunne said in a panic.

Lobo pulled out his gun, turned on his knee and pointed it at Dunne, "Would you shut the hell up."

Dunne gulped and raised his hands.

Seeing an advantage; Alex bent her knees up to her chest and shot her legs back out, catapulting Lobo backwards. He landed hard and his gun skidded across the floor out of sight.

Alex moved quickly, twisting and pulling her hands until they eventually burst open. She made a move to stand but Dunne pounced on her; the full weight of his body landing on top of her. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Without hesitation, she drove the palm of her hand up into Dunne's nose.

Dunne cried out in pain and toppled over.

Alex pushed her-self up onto her knees and delivered a blow to Dunne's left temporal, knocking him unconscious.

"You stupid..." Lobo rushed towards Alex and swung his leg.

Alex coughed and fell to all fours as Lobo kicked her in the ribs. He swung his leg again but Alex caught his foot and used his weight to swipe his other leg out from beneath him.

Lobo dropped to one knee.

Alex swung her fist but Lobo slapped it away with one hand and got her by the throat with the other. Her body left the floor as he stood up right.

Alex could barely breathe as she felt Lobo tighten his hand around her neck.

"You ruined everything" Lobo spat.

Alex looked down into his murderous eyes and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could.

Lobo howled in pain and Alex dropped back to all fours coughing.

They glared at each other as they both stood upright.

"This isn't going to end well for you" Lobo hissed.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you" Alex replied as she took her fighting stance.

Lobo smirked and immediately opened the attack, swinging at Alex, grazing her head with his fist as she ducked.

Alex drove her fist into the pit of Lobo's stomach than delivered a blow to his face.

Lobo fell sideways and crashed against one of the cabinets. He stared back at Alex, rubbing his jaw in an attempt to ease the pain. Outraged, Lobo charged at Alex and threw a punch that hit her in the face. The punch hurt but Alex pushed the pain down and retaliated with a flurry of moves.

Lober crashed backwards but quickly recovered; blocking Alex's incoming attack and butting his elbow against the side of her erupted in her temporal and she staggered backwards, her vision clearing in time to see Lobo's large hand coming towards her as he swatted her to the ground. She felt Lobers hands slam down on her shoulders and pull her upright. Her rage suddenly overtook her and she slammed her elbow repeatedly against his torso.

Lobo gasped and pushed her away; quickly retrieving his knife and throwing it at her.

Alex twisted out of the way and watched as the knife flew past and stuck in the wall.

Lobo smiled, "that's the same move that got your mother killed."

His words ignited a fuse within her; blinded by pure rage, Alex launched another attack but Lobo was ready; grabbing her incoming fist and tossing her across the room like a rag doll. She crashed into some shelves before hitting the ground hard.

Lobo took a step forward and retrieved his gun from the floor, "I have to say agent; you're the toughest human I've come across."

Alex lifted her head and spotted the gun in Lobo's hand. "I'll be the last human you fight against," she suddenly flung her-self at Lobo with such speed he didn't have time to react.

The two crashed through the back window; shards of glass scattering around them as they landed hard in the back alley.

Alex quickly turned Lobo onto his back; locking her knees against his ribs. She pulled her fist back and threw punch after punch; cracking a bone in her right hand as it connected with Lobo's face for what felt like the hundredth time. She suddenly gasped and fell forward as a sharp sensation shot up her torso; looking down, she saw Lobo's hand and a large shard of glass sticking out from her lower abdomen. She felt the sickness rise up in her stomach as the warm stickiness oozed from her wound.

Lobo bucked his body upwards and leapt to his feet.

Alex fell sideways in agony.

Lobo stood over Alex; killing a government agent would only bring him more trouble. "Until next time agent," he swung his foot and struck her in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. Happy she was disabled, he re-entered the store in search for his drugs.

XX

"You've been busy" Winn said as Kara entered the DEO just before midnight.

Kara smiled weakly, "is J'onn here?"

"He had to pop out" Winn replied, turning away.

Kara frowned and moved around the desk, "Where did he go?"

Winn glanced up, "he was worried about Alex sooo" he paused.

"Sooo"

"She wasn't at her apartment so we checked her tracker and it..." Winn sighed. "She's in a bar down time; has been most of the day so J'onn went to see her but only because she wasn't answering his calls."

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Kara replied; there was no denying she felt disappointed in her sister for deciding to drown her sorrows. "Which bar?"

"Forget it" J'onn said as he made his way across the control room; dragging one of the Lak-Dur's with him.

"Isn't that one of the escapees that attacked Alex last night?" Winn whispered.

Kara nodded.

"Agent Brady, take him to one of the cells" J'onn ordered. He made his way over to Winn and Kara and placed Alex's tracking device on the table, "I found this in his pocket; he doesn't know how or when it got in there but did admit to having a run in with a women of Alex's description."

Winn and Kara exchanged looks.

Winn cleared his throat, "there was an altercation between Alex and some Lak-Dur's last night."

J'onn folded his arms, "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"It's my fault; I didn't want Alex getting into anymore trouble so I asked Winn to keep it between us."

"It's my job to keep my agents safe; how am I supposed to that if you hide things from me" J'onn replied.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to look out for Alex" Kara replied. Dread suddenly settled in her stomach, "Alex must have removed her tracker and planted it on the Lak-Dur."

"Why would she..." Winn stood, "Do you think she found him, Lobo?"

Kara's mind was moving fast as she put all the pieces together, "I think she has; that would explain why she wanted to reschedule the appointment..."

"And why she pushed you away" J'onn interrupted.

Kara locked eyes with J'onn, "we have to find her."

"I'm on it" Winn said he turned his attention back to his pc; pulling up the city's CCTV footage.

"I can't stand around and do nothing" Kara said, she turned and headed for the exit.

"I'll come with you" J'onn replied, "call us if you find anything."

"Likewise" Winn replied.

Kara and J'onn flew out of the DEO; J'onn took a right but Kara decided the fly up and hover over the City; listening for any signs of her sister.

"Come on Alex; give me a sign." Kara whispered to her-self.


	14. Chapter 14

The pain radiating from Alex's lower abdomen helped her regain conciouness shortly after Lobo's knockout blow. Sensing she was alone in the alley she painfully turned onto her side and pushed herself up into a kneeling position. Pain shot around her body, taken her breathe away. She could feel the blood ruunning down her torso and onto her jeans. Looking down, she saw the shard of glass sticking out of her lower left side and had to swallow her nausea back down. Deciding it had to come out; she clutched the glass in her hand, wincing as the move sent another shot of pain up her swallowed hard and braced herself before pulling the shard of glass from her torso.

Alex cried out in pain as an explosion of agony rushed through her body, bringing stars to her eyes and a fresh wave of nausea. She curled forward, pressing her hand down hard over her wound in an attempt to ease the pain.

 _"it doesn't hurt"_ Alex shook her head and pushed herself up onto one knee; ignoring her pain. " _Get up"_ she said willing herself up from the ground. She took a few seconds to rest against the wall, a mix of anger and frustration flowing through her. Looking to her left she could see where she'd concealed her bike earlier that day; _Lobo couldn't have got far_ ; _there's still a chance I can track him down,_ she thought.

Alex walked, doubled over towards her bike but a sudden movement from behind caught her attention; looking over her shoulder, she saw Lobo exiting the back of the store. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Lobo turned and ran in the opposite direction.

A sudden rush of adrenalin helped dull her pain as she staggered towards her bike; pressing her hand against the side to reveal a secret compartment. Alex quickly retrieved her backup gun and pointed it in Lobo'sdirection but it was too late, the hunter was already running across the road and Alex couldn't risk taken the shot. Tucking her gun at the small of her back, she mounted her bike; firing up the engine and speeding out of the alley towards Lobo. She shot across four lanes and entered the opposite alley.

Lobo turned and braced himself as Alex slammed the brakes on and spun the backend of her bike around; whacking Lobo and sending him crashing backwards.

Alex lost her grip and fell to the side; hitting the ground hard.

Lobo was first to his feet; his eyes darting around in search of a way out. He looked up, noticing the escape ladder, he leapt on top of the industrial bin and began climbing. He suddenly felt a hand wrap around his ankle, pulling him downwards.

Surprised to see Alex was able to follow, he bent his knee then kicked his leg out straight.

The unexpected move caused Alex to lose her grip and crash back down on top of the bin. Alex gasped as blinding hot pain shot through her body. She was begining to struggle to identify a part of her body that didn't hurt.

As Lobo reached the first set of stairs, he looked down and smirked, "give it up agent; this is one fight you can't win." If he hadn't lost his gun in the alley, he would have ended it there and then.

Alex clenched her jaw and dragged herself up onto her feet; grabbing the ladder.

Lobo's lip curled into a sneer as Alex started to climb. He turned and hurried up the staircase but his injuries from being struck with the bike had slowed him down.

"It's over Lobo; there's no where else to run," Alex said as she moved slowly across the rooftop, panting and clutching her wound. She could feel the adrenaline in her system reverting to it's normal levels as fatigue hit her body but she had to push past it; she couldn't let Lobo escape.

"There's always away Agent" Lobo replied.

Alex swallowed as a fesh wave of pain washed over her. She took another step forward; focusing on what strength she had left rather than the pain she felt, "not this time, you don't get..."

Suddenly Lobo turned and ran towards the edge of the building and without hesitation, Alex ran towards him.

The two leapt from the ledge, collided and spun in the air then crashed onto the oppopsite rooftop.

Alex screamed out in pain as they hit the ground hard.

"I told you this wouldn't end well for you," Lobo swung his leg, kicking Alex in the ribs.

Alex gasped and rolled over; the pain was excruciating but she refused to cry out. Lobo swung his leg again but Alex caught his foot and used her weight to drag him down.

Lobo crashed down face first but managed to wriggle free and return to his feet.

"Stop" Alex panted as she aimed her gun at Lobo.

Lobo froze.

Alex staggered to her feet, her body screaming for her to stop.

Lobo glanced at the gun before making a running for it.

"I said stop!" Alex shouted as she fired.

Lobo hit the ground screaming as the bullet ripped through his thigh.

Alex limped towards him; her gun lcoked onto it's target. All the hatred and anger she felt towards him came bubbling to the surface. She aimed the gun at his chest, her finger resting on the trigger.

"Alex don't" Kara said as she landed on the rooftop.

"Stay out of this Kara" Alex replied without looking.

Kara's eyes fell on Alex's blood soaked top, "you're hurt," she instinctively made a move towards her sister but froze as Alex took a step away; her attention and gun still locked on Lobo.

"Put the gun down Alex" J'onn said as he landed behind her. He took a step closer but paused as Kara raised her hand, signalling him to stay back.

"You two can't be here" Alex said.

"Don't do this Alex; don't throw your life away for him," Kara took one step closer, "he isn't worth it."

Lobo sniggered, "she won't kill me; she doesn't have what it takes."

"Shut up" Kara warned.

"You don't think so?" Alex said, ignoring Kara.

Lobo smirked and shook his head, "you lack that killer instinct."

Alex glared at Lobo, "I've killed before..."

"But not like this" Kara interrupted, "you've only ever taken a life to save another and I know you've struggled with that."

Alex glanced at Kara and knew she was referring to her nightmares.

"Come on agent, pull the trigger" Lobo pushed.

Alex's hand gripped the gun.

"If you do this, if you pull that trigger, it'll be murder and I won't be able to protect you." Kara continued.

"Protect me from what?" Alex asked without thinking.

"From yourself" Kara replied.

Alex locked eyes with Kara for a few seconds before looking away. She could feel J'onn's eyes boring into her from behind. "Why should he get to live" Raw emotion crossed her face.

"It isn't fair" Kara replied sadly. "But revenge won't take away your pain," she paused, "it won't bring her back."

Alex looked away; she was exhausted and her body ached from trying to remain upright. She wanted revenge; it's all she'd thought about since her mothers death but when it came to actually pulling the trigger, she couldn't. "Take him" she said, holding out her gun for J'onn to take.

Relief washed over Kara.

J'onn quickly took the gun.

"Watch it Martian" Lobo snapped as J'onn dragged him to his feet. He glared at Alex "like I said; you lack that killer instinct."

Alex fought to keep her pain from showing on her face as she took a step towards Lobo, "you're going to spend the rest of your days in confinement, wishing I'd pulled the trigger."

"And you have to live with the knowledge that your mothers death..." Lobo suddenly cried out in pain as Alex punched him in the nose. He launched towards her but J'onn pulled him back, "this isn't over" he spat as blood poured from his nose.

"Get him out of here" Alex said. She watched as Lobo and J'onn disappeared into the night sky before turning her attention to Kara, "I'm so sorry, I never meant..." she felt herself buckling to the ground.

"I've got you" Kara said as she caught Alex in her arms. Blood oozed through her fingers as she pressed down on Alex's wound.

Alex winced, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's ok, safe your strength" Kara said as tears stung the back of her eyes.

Alex smiled weakly before passing out.

Without hesitation, Kara flew back towards to the DEO.


	15. Chapter 15

_So here it is, the final chapter; I hope you enjoy it and thank you for sticking with this story; there were times I thought about not continuing (espeacially when my PC crashed) but your reviews kept me motivated : )_

Kara fought off the threat of sleep by forcing herself upright in the chair and stretching her arms above her head. She had spent the whole day watching over her sister; refusing to leave her side.

Alex's limbs suddenly jerked.

Kara froze for a few seconds before exhaling the breathe she was holding; her sister was clearly dreaming. "It's ok, I'm here," she soothed and stroked Alex's hair. She felt Alex's body relax and her breathing return to normal. Kara yawned and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Kara smiled weakly as she saw J'onn leaning against the door frame, "I want to be here when she wakes up," she replied, looking back to her sister.

J'onn stepped into the room and looked down at Alex; he quickly shook the thought of how close he'd come to losing her from his mind.

"She's going to be OK" Kara said. Alex had lost a lot of blood but would recover from the injuries sustained during her fight with Lobo.

"I came here to reassure you." J'onn replied.

Kara raised her eyebrows, "you came here to tell me to take a break," she replied with a knowing look.

"Dr Charlton may have asked me to have a word," J'onn looked between the two sisters, "but I think we both know you're right where you're supposed to be."

Kara smiled

"Let me know if you need anything" J'onn said as he took a step back.

"Thanks J'onn" Kara said.

J'onn smiled before exiting the room.

Kara sighed, "it's just you and me."

Alex's head rolled gently to the side; her dark hair dropping against her pale face.

"Alex" Kara sat up straight and watched her sister closely. "Come on Alex, open your eyes."

Alex's chest heaved up and down but her eyes remained closed. "Kara" Alex spoke softly.

"I'm here" Kara said; taken Alex's hand in her hers.

Suddenly Alex's eyes flickered open and darted around the room before resting on her sister. A sudden wave of guilt brought tears to her eyes; she opened her mouth but her breath got caught in the back of her throat. Her lip trembled as tears rolled over her cheeks.

With tears in her eyes, Kara climbded onto the bed beside her sister and placed a protective arm around her. "It's ok, everything's going to be ok."

Alex buried her face into Kara's chest, sobbing.

XX

 _Eliza's Funeral_

The sky above was cloudless, allowing the sun's warm rays to shine down through the leaves of the trees. The branches danced as a cool breeze blew through the cementry; rufferling the flowers around the grave.

Kara glanced around the mourners and was pleased to see so many had come to pay their respects. It was clear Eliza was loved deeply. She looked down, wiping a tear from her cheek as J'onn placed his arm around her.

The minister read from the bible but Alex heard none of what he said. Her body stiffened as her mothers coffin was lowered down into the open grave.

Alex gave Kara's hand a gentle squeeze before moving to the edge of the grave. With a grimace, she knelt down and stared down at the coffin, a look of sadness crossed her eyes but no tears came. She pressed a rose to her lips, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" she whispered before dropping the rose into the grave. Alex made a move to stand but pain shot up her side, taken her breathe away.

Kara knelt down next to Alex and viewed her from the corner of her eye; she could see the pain on her face. She dropped her rose into the grave then held out her hand and descreetly helped Alex to her feet.

"Thanks" Alex whispered, pressing her hand against her side in an attempt to ease her pain.

"Are you ok" Kara asked quietly.

"Yeah" Alex replied as she glanced around at the mourners; she knew they would all want to offer some sort of token of their grief, to let her know how sorry they were for her loss. "Can we go?"

Kara nodded

"It was a beautiful service Kara, thank you" Alex said as they made their way down the grassy slope.

"I had a little help from J'onn" Kara replied.

Alex looked away; she was relieved J'onn had been there for her sister but that relief didn't take away the guilt she felt.

"Besides, focusing on the tasks that needed completing helped" Kara added, sensing her sisters guilt.

"Distractions help dull the pain"Alex said without thinking. She looked back at her mothers grave as the mourners made their way down the grassy slope. Her eyes fell on the two cemetery workers, making their way towards the grave. And there it was, the reality that her mother was gone and wouldn't be coming back.

"Come on, lets go home" Kara said.

XX

"What's all this?" Kara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast" Alex replied with a smile.

Kara looked down at all the food, "are you planning on feeding the whole neighbourhood" she joked.

Alex smirked, "I have a lot of making up to do."

Kara sighed, "no you don't."

"I don't?" Alex repeated, "then I guess I should take these blueberry pancakes..."

"Don't you dare" Kara interrupted, pulling the plate closer.

"That's what I thought."

"These are amazing" Kara said with her mouth full.

"I can't take all the credit, it's Moms recipe." Alex pushed a small box across the counter towards Kara.

"What's this?"

"All her recipes; Ithought you might want them."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "just don't burn your apartment down."

Kara chuckled and began flicking through the box; each recipe bringing back a memory from her childhood with Eliza.

"I also found some old photo albums with some pretty nerdy photos of you" Alex teased.

"Says the science nerd."

Alex stared back at her sister, "Kara..." she paused.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just; thank you for always having my back. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Kara reached across the counter and placed her hand on top of Alexs. "I will always have your back, no matter what but for the record, you never would of pulled that trigger."

"You don't know that" Alex replied.

"Yes I do" Kara said confidently.

Alex made her way around the counter and wrapped her arms around Kara, "thank you for believing in me."

"Always" Kara replied.


End file.
